


A Demon's Reunion - [DMC5]

by Shirasu22



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cousins, Demons, DmC - Freeform, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Mother-Son Relationship, OC, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, Reunions, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: After years of working together, Dante and Freya are hired to take care of a powerful demon threating the world. When things start to go from bad to worse a certain yet important person resurfaces before them. Not only that but Sparrow soon learns she has a bit more family then she had originally thought





	1. ~ Freya Character Info ~

[A/N: Freya is my first out of two OC's within the Devil May Cry fandom, the other is a lot younger than this one so yeah. I actually made up my mind to post a story with her in it. All her info is below this]

 

Name: Freya

Age: 38(?) (I mean I'm not sure how old Dante nor Vergil are I imagine she's a few years younger)

Hair Color: White/Silver [That white hair in her face covers one of her eyes so yeah]

Eye Color: Purple

Race: Demon/Pyromancer

Family: Father (Demon/Dead)

Mother (Pyromancer/Dead)

Nero (Son)

Occupation: Devil May Cry (Devil Hunter)

S/O: Vergil [Husband] (the two got married at some point ;) I'll explain that when I play the entire game so yeah)

Weapons: Gun and Sword 

Powers: Fire Aura - Freya uses this to her advantage when incoming attacks from strong opponents head her way as a defense and offensive move.

Healing Fire - Freya uses this to heal any humans who were wounded by demons before she would normally retrieve her pay for the hunting job she would finish, but for her, only this works on others

Fire Teleportation - She rarely uses this but usually, Freya uses this in a battle to quickly end it so she could move on

Fire Regeneration - This might be similar to the 'Healing Fire' but this one only works for Freya herself, she's able to use her power of fire to regenerate herself in healing and somewhat of her energy

Devil Trigger - Her Devil Trigger is a Black/Purple demonic look, course its in a female look but she only uses this when she deems necessary...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Past Info: Freya is a daughter from a demon father, pyromancer mother. When demons attacked her home and killed her father her mother caused their home to go up in flames using that as a distraction her mother then quickly picked Freya into her arms when she was just a 4-year-old little girl she ran towards where Sparda and Eva who became close friends with her and her husband she begged them to take care of Freya as she went back to make sure that the demons she faced wouldn't track Freya to them.

That's how Freya meets the boys, at the time Freya was traumatized and wouldn't speak to anyone so she'd just either hide behind stuff or shyly nod or shakes her head. But as time passes she gets to know the family and opens up later she's seen laughing away like any other girl but she still struggles with the fact her parents won't return for her.

When another attack happens but this time the demons are after the twins parents it forces Freya to relive her tragic past and Eva quickly hides both Dante and Freya together who mind you at the time was crying as she and Dante held one another, Freya could only ask about where Vergil was but ultimately she didn't get an answer.

Fast forward 10 years later Freya is always seen with Dante as she helps him with some demon hunting to make a living for themselves, course when they find Vergil alive she's pleased but is saddened that he wants power instead of sticking together...when Vergil is considered 'missing' it takes a toll on both of them of course and throughout the years the two are partners within the 'Devil May Cry' shop Dante has.

Somewhere in there Vergil and Freya had gotten married after finally admitting their feelings for one another (which were suppressed for quite a while) and after that Vergil goes 'missing' not long after. His true intentions on gaining more power are only known to Freya but she refuses to speak out loud about it due to the fact she knows Vergil is not the softy type person...but she does worry for him every day.

Not sure yet what to add in here for DMC 5, but once the game is out and I've played it then I'll add a few things in here.


	2. ~ Sparrow Character Info ~

||A/N: I decided to add in my 2nd DMC OC as well, not gonna start this story yet since I haven't gotten the game yet nor did I play it. I'll only start this story after I finish the game (which I'm not sure how long that will be so yeah) But anyways here's who Sparrow is!!||

 

Name: Sparrow

Age: ?? (mostly a year or two younger then Nero)

Hair Color: White

 

Eye Color: Ice Blue

 

Race: Demon/Human Hybrid

 

Status: Alive

Weapons: Gun(s?): (Rattle-Snake), (To Be Announced In Future Chapters)  
Sword: (Oblivion)  
[Note: If you wish to know what her weapons look like then check out my Quotev account where this story is also posted, it's the same username as this one]

 

Family: Dante (Father)  
Unnamed Woman (Mother)  
Vergil (Uncle)  
Nero (Cousin)  
Trish (Aunt)  
Lady (Aunt)

Affiliation: Devil May Cry

Occupation: Devil Hunter

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Past/Present: Her earlier life is unknown as Dante only found out about his daughter after a few months after a night out with a women who he thought he'd never meet again, months later he finds a baby on his shops steps, from where he was forced to raise her with the help of Lady and Trish from time to time but in due time Dante loved being a father and as Sparrow grew up it was plainly easy to see that she was his as she looked much like him.

 

It was hard at first to raise her and also keep her heritage a secret due to Dante's worries of demons coming after her, but they did so anyway when she first started school, so after she was attacked and nearly killed by demons at a young age it scared her to the point where she couldn't step out of the shop for a while...so Dante had to get a home school teacher to do it all.

 

Sparrow is much alike to her father - Dante, from her hair to her eyes as well as her taunts to her opponents and her carefree attitude, going as far as to allow herself to fall over edges and cliffs. Pretty much she got some of that part of her personality from her father.

 

Also alike to her father she prefers to have pizza and strawberry sundaes when she's not on the job, though nowadays she's mostly seen working either with Dante or Nero. Considering her father brought her on some of his hunting jobs when she was old enough she developed quite the skill somewhat alike to her father.

 

She gained her devil trigger when she witnessed her father being attacked by multiple demons, sure it wasn't enough to kill Dante at all but with how close the father-daughter relationship they had Sparrow's demonic blood activated, now for her devil trigger her body has this sort of red fiery glow around her as her eyes as well turn red. At first she wasn't able to control it much since it usual seeped out whenever she was angry but Dante, Lady, and Trish helped the girl to train enough for it to be under control and now it is somewhat easy to tap into if needed.....not that she tried yet she's still a bit afraid to do so. (Her Devil Trigger look is still in development of course so it might be changed after the game comes out so yeah.)

 

Now mostly Sparrow is this loner type and she can be seen with a scowl sometimes (well...mostly a lot..) but in all honesty, she has a caring heart for her friends and family. Becoming protective of them as much as going as far as putting her own life on the line just to save them even if they were able to handle things themselves, she's actually close with her cousin Nero as from time to time the cousins hang out to kill time before heading off on certain hunting jobs together from time to time as well.

(Note: She does smile around her family but that's mostly only for THEM)

 

Sparrow, however, is somewhat a daddy's girl due to her close relationship with her father as her mother died giving birth to her, but she does have a smart mouth when it comes to Dante openly flirting with women although she doesn't really care about it, so long as Dante pretty much keeps the women away from her and doesn't do anything gross while she's around in which he doesn't.

 

Don't think she doesn't have any weapons, she has one sword and one gun both given to her by Dante for her birthday (which is still undecided on my part for now), her sword is called 'Oblivion' while her gun is called 'Rattle-Snake' due to the engraving of a snake on both sides of the gun.

 

Her gun is always seen strapped to her right thigh while her sword is strapped to her back just like Dante and Nero's...

 

Sometimes she can have these cold moments where she'll lash out on you but it's only if you betray her trust, meaning hurting her friends and family bring the anger within her and to prove it she puts her hair up in a high ponytail - meaning she means to bring all hell towards the demons or any fool who wants power or whatever...(pretty much mess with her family and you deal with her xD)

 

Currently, she doesn't have anyone she has romantic feelings for as she doesn't seem to be interested in that for the moment, mainly cause not many guys catch her eye just yet...


	3. Prologue

||A/N: Here's the prologue, I know it's short but I wanna try this type of like every chapter be called 'Mission: 01' or something like it is in the game. OH! If you haven't played the game or even finished it by the time this story is done then don't read I'm warning you now. But anyways enjoy!||

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

May 16th - 8:06pm

 

Many bystanders stood outside their homes looking and taking pictures of what was before them, in front of all those people stood a demonic looking tree which was an odd looking thing. But to those who knew demons were real it meant trouble.

 

One person knew just whom to call for this mess

 

Morrison slowly walked up to the crowd as he saw the three, smoking a cigar.

 

"We've known each other a long time...Ya never had this much trouble. You two gonna make it through this, Dante, Freya?" Morrison asks himself.

 

Meanwhile, dark roots covered all over the place as well as blood, the stench was beyond belief, four people were busy battling the big demon before them who was sitting on some sort of 'throne' like chair, this demon had become the new king and was causing many demons to attack humans killing them.

 

Dante and Freya were working together to do their best to defeat this demon king, they had a certain feeling they knew just who this was but they knew they'd have to find out for themselves when the time was right.

 

As the two partners in crime were fighting it off Nero, Sparrow and V arrived.

 

"What am I doing here, he's got this." Nero sighed.  
"I don't know about you but my old man is gonna get an earful from me for leaving me behind." Sparrow scoffed.  
"You should know underestimate this demon. After all, it was he who took your arm...and gained a great deal of power from it." V said talking to Nero.  
"Just great..." Sparrow sighed.  
"I'm leaving...I suggest you two don't fall behind." V says and leaves with whatever black mist under his feet guiding him away.

 

Sparrow sighed and shook her head, this guy was an odd fellow but it wasn't Sparrow's first time meeting people like that on demon hunting jobs.

 

"Well let's go join the party," Sparrow says, small smile as she pats Nero's shoulder once and jogs off.

 

Nero soon caught up to Sparrow and the two worked together as some demons came up from the ground and stopped them from getting further, course they weren't any match for the two as it seemed like Sparrow and Nero worked rather well together.

 

Not to mention Sparrow was used to using her demonic abilities and strength as her father Dante trained her with it.

 

"So do you really think we can trust, V?" Nero asked.  
"Not sure...but we're here now so no use in turning back." Sparrow replied.  
"Got that right." Nero replied.

 

Anytime the two got a bit closer and closer they were stopped by many demons, though honestly they didn't stand much of a chance to put up a big fight with those two. Soon they met up with V and he stayed behind to take care of the rest of these demons that appeared.

 

Letting the two of them go on ahead to join the battle.

 

Following the path before them they came up to a ledge where over-top it seemed like something, that of a door was just ahead of where Sparrow's father and aunts were.

 

"Hold on dad...we're almost there." Sparrow whispered.  
"Let's go, they can't have all the fun now can they?" Nero asked.  
"Heh, nope we deserve a bit of it as well." Sparrow smirks.

 

Jumping down the two run towards the door and once they open it their shocked at what they see, a rather large demon sitting not moving a damn inch. Dante and Freya being thrown back and landing rather harshly on the ground, Lady and Trish on the ground barely moving.

 

"Dad!" Sparrow shouts, running to his side.  
"Sparrow...dammit kid get out of here this is my gig." Dante says before passing out for a moment.  
"Stupid old man, we work together on these." Sparrow shakes her head.

 

Looking up at the demon after hearing a gunshot she realizes the demon king tried to get her with some odd tenticles? Thanks to Nero though he shot it away, next Nero brings out his sword, Sparrow however with a glare she pulls out her gun, Rattle-Snake pointing it towards the demon king.

 

"It's our turn now." Nero says.  
"Let's rock." Sparrow replies.

 

And with that, the two begin to fight off with the demon king, but it still didn't phase the demon, he still sat there as some sort of large crystal in the way or he was just not that affected much at all.

 

This demon was strong it sent out purple flares and large flame like balls managing to hit them at any given moment. Not giving up the two continued on until they were thrown back and landing harshly on the ground like the others.

 

"Dammit..." Sparrow whispered.

 

Sparrow tried to get up but and just as she was trying to the demon king was ready to give the final blow on her and Nero but a gun shot took his attention of them and back on Dante. He was back on his feet with his guns out.

 

"Round two." Dante smirked.  
"Dad..." Sparrow voiced out then fell unconscious.

 

V happened to arrive and was horrified at the sight that they weren't winning, the demon king was far more powerful then anyone thought so this quick move was a bad idea. Turning into his Devil Trigger he brought out his sword Rebellion and attacked the demon king.

 

"V, get Nero and my daughter out of here! This was a bad move!" Dante shouts at him.  
"I can still fight!" Nero replies.  
"Nero, go! You're just dead weight!" Dante shouts back.

 

Griffon fly's over to the passed out form of Sparrow and uses his claws to grab a hold of her jacket and shirt letting her arms and legs hanging down limp, flying up a good distance he does his best to fly the girl out of there while V forces Nero back who mind you was trying to get back into the fight but was convinced to run by V.

 

'If all else fails you two need to get stronger if this fight goes south.' Dante thinks, glad his daughter would be safe until she woke up.

 

As they got away safely the demon king brought his fist back and then straight towards Dante, the force pushed him back, forcing him out of his Devil Trigger and shockingly breaking the blade of his sword.

Elsewhere a part of the tree broke and out came, Nero along with V and Sparrow on some sort of familiar V had summoned as he was the one holding Sparrow in his arms. Morrison saw this and rushed over.

 

"What happened to Dante? Where's Dante?" Morrison asked.  
"He's buying time, but...it doesn't look good." V replies.

 

A few seconds later roots came through the street and sadly some people were stabbed through the stomachs of them.

"This can't be happening...Dante lost?" Morrison asked.

 

When Nero was going to attempt to help V stopped him, there really wasn't much he or anyone could do at the time. But honestly they needed to get out of there and see what they could do to get both Nero and Sparrow stronger...but first she needed the rest and time to heal in order for her to fight.

 

Best thing they could do for now was take Sparrow to Nero's and Kyrie's home to recover.


	4. Mission 01: Nero & Sparrow

June 15th - 4:25am (1 Month Later)

 

The streets of the city were empty, minus the trashed cars that were left on either sides in certain area's, only car heard was one speeding down the road inside were three people two devil hunters one was asleep with a magazine over her face while the other was sitting in the passenger seat with his legs resting up on the dashboard.

 

Nero and Sparrow were heading back to fight the demon king and hopefully save Dante, Lady, Trish and Freya. The four of them had been missing for a month now and the fact that Dante was missing took quiet a toll on Sparrow...poor girl was restless to get her father back not to mention her aunts as well.

 

As Nero spoke with Nico he turned on some music but left the volume low to let Sparrow get some rest, Nico started to smoke which made Nero roll the window down and for Sparrow to wake up, groaning she coughed and moved her hand to get it away from her face.

 

"Ugh, girl I'm trying to sleep here." Sparrow sighed.  
"Sorry chika my car, my rules." Nico grins.  
"Jeez..." Sparrow sits up opening another window and leaning out just like Nero did.

 

Up ahead were a bunch of demons, turning a bit he looked at Sparrow whom just gave him a silent nod with a smirk. Nico saw them and speed up, it was time to kill some demons and Sparrow had a feeling it would be one heck of a rush.

 

"Full speed ahead girl!" Sparrow shouts.  
"Hey, Nico!" Nero says after.  
"Don't lose your tits I see them." Nico says.

 

Speeding even more down the road the two devil hunters put their guns out and began to fire at them, when there was two cars up ahead she turned the wheel sharply and both Nero and Sparrow jumped out of the windows and began to shoot at the demons with good aim as they moved around making sure to keep near the car where Nico was in.

 

When the last of them were done and dead the two quickly slid back in the car through the windows they jumped out from and Nico continued on driving as if that all was nothing. Sparrow sighed as she sat down and looked out the window.

 

"Hey chika, no worries we'll find your dad." Nico says.  
"Heh, you just can't wait to meet him huh?" Sparrow asked.  
"Are you kidding! Your the daughter of the Legendary Devil Hunter - Dante. That's like the coolest shit ever." Nico said.

 

Sparrow laughed and shook her head, her father might be a legend to many but to her he was just her dumb ass daddy who loved to fool around with that dumb ass grin on his face. But then again in the end he was a good father to her and protective.

 

'You better be alive dad...' Sparrow thought.

 

\---

 

June 15th - 5:02am

 

A bunch of soldiers were trying to keep some demons at bay with their guns some of them were killed but not many it wasn't long before the demons overpowered the humans trying their hardest to fight back but it wasn't working.

 

Just as a single solider was sitting on the road shocked and horrified at what was happening a van drove just above his head and quickly killed the demon that attempted to attack him, when it stopped out stepped Nero and Sparrow.

 

"You look like you need a hug, but your'e not gonna get one from me. Better get lost." Nero says walking past the man.  
"Don't be looking at me I'm not giving one either." Sparrow chuckled a bit following Nero.  
"Hey, who are you two? Hey, you gonna get yourselves killed!" He shouts.  
"Piss off solider boy, I kill demons for a living." Sparrow replies.  
"Don't crap yourself. Those two like to kill demon things. Let them do their thing." Nico says.  
"You hear what I said you dumb one-armed son of a bitch!? Your gonna die! And you too red bitch!" The man said ignoring Nico.

 

Getting annoyed Sparrow looked to Nero who shook his head, he knew how she gets when she was angry so instead he seemed to have silently told her to take her anger out on the demons before them...which she so wanted to.

 

"Cheer up, crew cut. You taken notes?" Nero asked, putting on one of his Devil Breakers.

 

And with that the two started their fight with the demons roaming the street before them, Nero soon mentioned it was time to kick some ass to which Sparrow grinned and agreed. She'd love fighting with demons as she'd been doing this ever since she was around her early teenage years with her dad.

 

Its what she lived for.

 

The solider was shocked at how skilled these two were, Nico soon started to 'brag' or something about them then mentioned stuff about the arm she built for Nero. When one of them broke she scolded him for it to which made Sparrow laugh a bit shockingly due to the fact she rarely laughed at people she barely knew (even though it was nearly a month she knew Nico).

 

Sparrow soon joined at Nero's side and placed an arm on his shoulder, her free hand holding her sword 'Oblivion' (a demon slaying sword given to her by Trish herself) the blade gently resting on her shoulder.

 

"Ready to finish this?" Sparrow asked.  
"Let's do it." Nero nodded.

 

When the area was cleared of demons the two ran up the road to make sure the rest of it all was done, and of course more demons were around as well as some roots or whatever the fuck it was though the roots were rather weak as two or three gunshots were what could take it down rather easily.

 

Getting to the top of the broken road Nero and Sparrow looked over it and saw that the other side of this road was bellow them. They couldn't really believe one stupid demon tree could do all this.

 

"This city is a mess..." Sparrow said.  
"You said it, but it looks like we gotta clean up a bit before we go save your father." Nero said.  
"I swear that old man better be alive or..." Sparrow growled but couldn't finish as she shook her head.  
"Never mind that let's focus on the mission." Sparrow quickly said and jumped down.

 

Nero frowned knowing it was hard on Sparrow, according to her Dante and her aunts were all she had left, her birth mother gave her up and abandoned her to Dante a few days after she was born so she took this hard.

 

Joining her a few moments later more demons arrived and the two quickly dealt with them, and continued onward many roads were broken and slightly fallen into the waters bellow, lucky for these two the rubble was large enough to stay up from the waters and give them ledges to jump on to continue further to get where they were planning to head towards.

 

After taking care of a few more roots the two came up to a rather large looking thing, roots everywhere and a rather large red pulsing point in the area.

 

"What a lovely house plant." Nero says.  
"Well that's one ugly plant to look at." Sparrow sighed.  
"Shall we?" Nero asked.  
"We shall." Sparrow said, taking Oblivion out of it's sheath.

 

When one of the roots attacked them both they dodged it and then landed perfectly on their feet the two laughed a bit looked at one another before turning their gaze back on this...plant?

 

"Who brought the marshmallows? Cause I'm bringing the fire." Nero said turning Red Queen on.  
"Jeez got anything better then that?" Sparrow teased.

 

And once the taunts were finished the two began their battle, though this one managed to pack up a bit of a fight due to the roots being it's back up so at times one would be busy attacking the large red pulsing thing while the other went for the roots and often switched between until it was defeated.

 

Just as everything was rooting away Nico pulled up in her car, parking right beside the two.

 

"Hey, tough guy, pretty face. That'll keep them but not for long." Nico said.  
"Whattya mean?" Nero asked.  
"Solider boy said city's goin' hell and back, taken over by the Underworld. Not just here by everywhere." Nico informs.  
Well that's just great....Nero though looked at his arm which held a Devil Breaker now, holding onto it he looked ahead.  
"Yamato did this..." Nero whispered.

 

Yamato - the blade that holds the power to open the doors to the Underworld, when Dante and Sparrow first met Nero it was a shock that The Order actually had the sword, more less that Nero actually was able to activate it and use it...that sword only would be able to be used if someone had the blood of Sparda running through their veins.

 

At the time there was only Vergil, Dante and Sparrow known to be related...but how was Nero involved in this? At first it was a shock cause all Sparrow knew was that her aunt Freya was married to her fathers older twin brother Vergil...now she wasn't told much about him and never asked since it seemed to bring pain to her aunt whenever he was mentioned.

 

'Well that man did leave her months after they married...all I know is he wanted more power but the reason for that never was said to me.' Sparrow thought.

 

As Sparrow thought of how her family was rather odd and apart, Nero remembered the day his arm was pretty much torn or well cut off and taken by a mysterious person.

 

Getting back into the car Nico drove off, they needed to meet up with V.

 

"V's is waiting for us up ahead. Try not to get us killed on the way there." Nero told Nico.

 

Meanwhile Sparrow was back laying down on that couch this time reading a magazine. It might be a while until they arrived so she got comfortable for now.


	5. Mission 02: Qliphoth

June 15 - 5:32am

 

Nico drove the car as far as these messed up roads would allow her, coming to a stop where some yellow tap was it seemed like Nero and Sparrow would have to meet up with V on foot. Sitting up from her laying position on the couch she sighed and got herself ready, getting Oblivion and Rattle-Snake ready.

 

Oblivion rested on her back in it's sheath, while Rattle-Snake was strapped to her thigh.

 

"That's it, no more road from here." Nico says.  
"All right. Guess we're walking from here." Nero says.  
"I don't mind, long as we meet up with V as planned." Sparrow replies.

 

Before the two left though Nico gave Nero some sort of letter Morrison wrote to him, something about how he knew Dante a long time ago when he had a fake name. Sparrow already knew this when Morrison told her stories of her father when she was a little girl and he was stuck with baby sitting her.

 

Man were those good times the guy let her get away with anything and even fed her sugar so whenever Dante returned home from a job she'd be bothering him all night. It was hell for Dante but it let Morrison, Trish, Lady, and ever Freya get a good laugh.

 

Before they left the car Nico hooked Nero up with some new Devil Breakers as Sparrow waited just outside the door of the car, apparently she had some sort of project on the side she was doing but it was taking up more time Nero noticed it and decided to ask her about it.

 

"Hey, what's that over there?" Nero asked.  
"Something I'm cooking up for deary out there. Keep it a secret huh?" Nico said.  
"Why not just tell her?" Nero asked.  
"Come on now, she's been here with us for a month! She deserves a little weapon upgrade of her own! Plus shes one badass women! I like her." Nico smiled.

 

Nero shook his head and just picked the Devil Breakers he thought he'd need in whatever mess he and Sparrow would end up in when they would meet up with V. Besides when it came to her you'd just have to let Nico be Nico.

 

After he picked out what he wanted Nero soon joined Sparrow outside of the car, pushing herself off the side Sparrow followed after him. Apparently they were in some sort of fancy like outdoor shop or something but of course there wasn't a single person in sight. Sure a few demons here and there but nothing they couldn't handle.

 

Coming up to a clearing where the city seemed to have large screens on the side of the buildings which was now covered in demons and broken down with the roots of that demon tree the two quickly yet easily took care of the demons there and left soon after, they couldn't lag behind so getting there rather quickly was what needed to be done.

 

"What are demons doing in a city like this...? There something to this place?" Nero asked.  
"Honestly I'm not sure, my best guess is there is something with that tree...but if I'm wrong well I guess we might just find out." Sparrow replied running beside him.  
"I guess your right, come on let's get going." Nero said.

 

Continuing on the two soon came up to some sort of hotel? But before they could take another step towards it demons appeared. Not without managing to toss a car towards the two who mind you dodged it skillfully.

 

'Cleaving vanguard: Hell Caina'

 

Demons that have cloth over their bodies and a large sycthe, huh well this should be fun taking them down. With a smirk on her face Sparrow took out Rattle-Snake and looked around. Well nothing stopped her then and nothing will now.

 

"New demons huh? Fine by me but you freaks aren't stopping me from getting through." Sparrow says.

 

And so the battle began, of course once again the battle didn't take long and the two quickly got inside the hotel. Looking around more large roots were all over the place, gosh...just what was this tree doing to the city?

 

"Well this will be one heck of an expensive remodel." Sparrow commented.  
"Heh you said it." Nero shook his head.

 

Walking through the open door and down the hallway both of them soon heard the voice of Griffon. Walking out they saw V in battle with demons using Griffon and Shadow to fight them off. Crouching down a bit Sparrow watched a little.

 

"Huh...Looks like we're gonna make it there before you V." Nero comments.

 

Not long later the floor under the two broke which made Sparrow ready herself a bit, standing up to her feet she sighed, Nero was about to make a remark but she smirked as she pushed him aside heading down the hall to where she believed they could get out of there.

 

"Oh come on..." Sparrow sighed at the sight she saw.  
"What?" Nero asked walking in the room.

 

In the doorway was a root with some gross yellow shit, then again what could get rid of it was in the room as well. Nero took it and looked at it for a moment Sparrow, on the other hand, remembered some reports on it.

 

'Nidhogg Hatching' apparently it was some sort of parasitic that would be able to kill parts of the demon tree. Whatever it was didn't look pretty but when Nero put it in the open area of the root it quickly got rid of it.

 

"Well that worked." Nero replied.  
"Apparently these things are hatching that can kill parts of this tree." Sparrow said.  
"Really now?" Nero asked.  
"Yeah saw some reports on it, thought I'd read a few to know what I'm getting myself into. Aunt Trish and Aunt Lady taught me a lot of this when I started devil hunting." Sparrow explained.

 

It was rather true, when Sparrow was finally allowed to start devil hunting with her father at his side her aunts taught her a few things as well also how to research on what she would be getting herself into instead of going in battle blindly.

 

"Should've just hacked our way through." Nero said.  
"What good what that do?" Sparrow asked.

 

Leaving her question unanswered due to the fact he knew it was a joke they jumped up and to a ledge that lead towards another hall, taking this they came across a set of stairs, going up them they noticed the second floor looked alike, a bit confused they looked around a moment before finding the right way.

 

Turning a few times the two came up to another root that needed to be lost, great this was just wasting their time. But they worked together and found it thankfully it was getting a bit irritating but they went with it anyways and once again used the found hatching to get rid of it. Not without defeating a few demons of course.

 

"I so hope that there's not to many of these things." Sparrow sighed.  
"They do get quiet annoying don't they?" Nero asked.  
"Yeah." Sparrow agreed.

 

When the roots were gone the two walked through down the hall and just as they turned and got halfway down the next hall more roots broke through the walls ahead of them making the two stop walking and raise their arms to cover their faces. Once things calmed down it seemed like they'd have to squeeze through the room and take a different way around.

 

"A little detour won't hurt." Sparrow shrugs.

 

Heading inside they noticed some weird pattering s on the wall where the door would've been at. Walking up to it Sparrow let her fingers trace some of it but sighed and shook her head. Ignoring this Sparrow and Nero walked out of the room and continued on.

 

Entering a room that looked like some odd looking bar there was an opening in the wall looks like there would've been some sort of balcony there, unfortunately, Nero and Sparrow were forced to fight off a couple of demons in that room before they could actually head outside.

 

Once finished they walked outside and noticed the tree again.

 

"I'm getting really sick of this stupid tree.." Nero says.  
"You and me both." Sparrow sighs.  
"Come on let's keep moving." Nero replies, patting her shoulder.

 

Jumping down from the ledge that was broken off the two soon came up to a clearing, not much was there but nothing to keep the two from going forwards. Heading out they soon noticed two paths one side had a building pushed over to the side with cars flipped up and on it's back while the other side had parts of the road lifted up high somehow.

 

More demons tried to get in there way but both Nero and Sparrow easily took them down. Using the only side of this place that wasn't all ruined they came across an area where another hatching was needed which annoyed the two a lot.

 

Looking around the two managed to find the stupid hatching and when they were about to return back the road under them broke off and two new demons appeared before them. 'Brutal berserk-er: Hell Antenora' whatever these were Sparrow had wondered if these would put up a bit of a fight.

 

"I didn't know that there was a butcher shop nearby, you two lost?" Sparrow smirked.

 

Nero shook his head with a small smile at his friends taunt and not long later the two began their battle with these demons, after they were finished they jumped up high to get back up on the road and to where the root blocking their way was located, placing the hatching inside it didn't take long for it to disappear and let the two run through.

 

"Not gonna lie...this new arm is pretty sweet." Nero comments.  
"Nico's work sure is pretty nice." Sparrow agrees.

 

Turning right they heard the payphone go off, how that thing was still working was a huge question but one that wasn't really important to ask nor bother searching about. Nero answered it and not long later Nico arrived with her car.

 

"Your one crazy driver girly." Sparrow said.  
"Tell the world pretty face!" Nico smiles.

 

Sparrow chuckled a bit and waited outside the car once more as Nero decided it would be best to get a few more Devil Breakers since when he used a few to much they broke down and weren't able to be used much anymore. Meanwhile, as she waited Sparrow made sure the blade of 'Oblivion' wasn't dirty and cleaned any demon blood off of it.

 

"Okay let's go." Nero said.  
"Done already?" Sparrow said, sheathing her sword and letting it rest on her back.  
"Yeah, V should be just up ahead so let's go." Nero said.

 

After running up the broken ledge that was parts of a building and jumping down a truck like car was thrown their way, both Sparrow and Nero were inside but of course weren't injured at all they just walked out calmly while a large demon was on top of another building.

 

"Somebody call a doctor?" Nero asked.  
"Humans...I wasn't expecting any survivors." A deep voice spoke up, jumping down in an attempt to stomp on them.  
"Sorry to disappoint ya. Hey, ya happen to see a guy around here, about this big, uses a cane? We were supposed to meet him. Did you snack on him?" Nero asked.

 

Just on the ledge the two once arrived from stood Nero, and Sparrow who was sitting down with her arms resting behind her to leverage her up.

 

"Your blood...is a very precious sacrifice...Eating you would do me no good. I must have every last drop...to rule the Underworld as King." The demon said, attacking once more but failing of course.

 

Nero and Sparrow jumped out of the way just in time and landed elsewhere as this time the roles were switched, Nero sitting down with Sparrow standing up behind him.

 

"You? King? I don't know, I mean you a big guy and all, but you seem more like a knuckle-scrapping far in the wind than anything else. No offense." Nero said.  
"Heh more like a two-toned behemoth with really bad breath. If you really wanted to be king you'd take a shower before meeting a women." Sparrow said, waving her hand in front of her nose.  
"Puny humans...Do you know who I am? I shall show you...the wrath...of the mighty Goliath!!" Goliath shouts, attacking once more.

 

Sparrow and Nero safely made it away once more and watched as the demon took a few slabs of the building and shoved it in his...mouth stomach? Looking at one another the two turned their gaze back at the large demon when it made a movement that allowed a large flame ball to come out of it's stomach crouching down in time the two were rather impressed.

 

"Cool trick! Hey, do you do parties?" Nero asked.  
"Heh, now this is gonna be one hell of a party huh?" Sparrow asked.

 

And with that the battle started, Goliath actually managed to put up a fight between them and Sparrow was having a total blast. Killing demons was and is what she did. Her father - Dante allowed her to join in some of his gigs when she was fourteen years old, he didn't see much of a big deal since he himself started at the age of eighteen so he wasn't about to let his daughter be in the sidelines.

 

Sparrow was the granddaughter to Sparda, so she did need to know her family history as well as why demons would be attacking her a lot. Since the Sparda bloodline had continued they she needed to know how to fight these demons.

 

When the battle was finished Goliath crashed into a building behind him breaking some of it, he was rather shocked as to how these two humans were able to defeat him, just when the two were about to use their guns on the demon a 'bird' flew by and it seemed as if V finally caught up to them.

 

" 'I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe, That made my love so high and me so low.' " V says a poem from his book.

 

Holding his cane out a familiar which looked like a black panther appeared and attacked the large demon before them all. Just who is this guy? Sparrow was questioning everything about V due to the fact she recalls her aunt Freya stating there was something familiar about V for her that she couldn't guess.

 

'Just who are you V? And are you somehow connected to my aunt?' Sparrow thought.

 

"Though we'd have to pick you out of his uh...tummy-teeth." Nero said, after V delivered the killing blow to the demon.  
"What took you so long, V?" Sparrow asked.  
"Pardon my delay, I was catching up on some reading." V replies.  
"Yeah...looks like a real page-turner." Nero replies.  
"So...You think Dante's still in there?" Nero asked.  
"If Urizen defeated him, then I expect he's not much more than Qliphoth pollen by now." V said.  
"Excuse me?!" Sparrow said, glaring.  
"A what?" Nero asked.  
"Qliphoth, it's a tree that grows in the Underworld. It thrives on human blood, and those whose blood it sucks, well...Let's just say they don't turn out so well..." V says.

 

Looking around some figures of bodies were covered in some grey stuff with holes in areas as it seems. Whatever this stupid tree was they needed to get to it quick and get Sparrow's family out of there quick.

 

"Well, in any case...we need to find out. If Dante's alive, we'll save him, If not, we don't." Nero said.  
"If my dumb-ass dad isn't...you leave the tree I'll be staying." Sparrow said.  
"Sparrow...that's not what-" Nero frowned.  
"I know what you meant, but still someone would have to distract Urizen while you guys get rid of the tree." Sparrow said

.  
That 'plan B' was something Sparrow didn't want to go on with but if it was needed then so be it, just before the two were about to walk V stopped them stating they first needed to get rid of some of the roots in order to press on further.

 

But before they could move to do just that Nico arrived in her car, she and Nero bantered a bit but not long afterward the three of them got inside for a short break and a quick re-group to plan out what they should do next for their next move.


	6. Mission 03: Flying Hunter

June 15th - 6:26am

 

"I think we should split into two groups." V says.  
"...And cover more ground. Good idea." Nero said.

 

Sparrow was sitting on the chair beside the small table, her elbow being her leverage as her head rested on the palm of her hand. Her mind was else where as V sat across from her and both Nero and Nico got into another spat.

 

Nico started to explain just who her grandmother was and how she wanted to be like her someday, though she seemed to have been getting closer to being like her with some of the stuff she created.

 

Sparrow was lost in her thoughts of her family, whatever happened she and the others needed to save them but the one she worried for the most (and understandably) was her father. Ever since she was a baby he was all she had as a parent, despite being a rather young father he actually stepped up to the plate and raised her to who she is now.

 

No doubt she was a daddy's girl but the bond the two shared was really close, he was her first best friend. Sighing she then jumped when her name was called moving her out of her trance like state.

 

"You okay?" Nero asked.  
"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry I was lost in thought...I'll be heading outside." Sparrow said, walking out of the car and outside.  
"Think she'll be alright?" Nico said.  
"Her dad and aunts are trapped in that tree with that damn demon...honestly I'm not sure." Nero sighed.

 

But without much of a choice they had to press on despite feelings they felt of the events that had happened and Sparrow was prepared to do just that.

 

"All right, move out!" Nero said.

 

Both Nero and Sparrow jumped over the ledge to the other side of the broken road, looking behind him Nero saw Nico still in her car stretching with a yawn.

 

"So much for teamwork." Nero said.  
"Well, Nico will be Nico. I've been around you guys long enough to know that." Sparrow replied.  
"Yeah, don't worry we'll save your family." Nero said.  
"I know, I might just be over reacting but..." Sparrow replied.  
"It'll be fine, your dad couldn't possibly die by that demon." Nero told her.

 

Sparrow smiled and nodded her head, just a few feet away from them though was an odd platform with small flames around it. The hell was this?? Seemed like the Devil Breaker of Nero's could be used as some sort of wire to pull him forwards.

 

"Sorry, Sparrow. Looks like this might be the only way to get us through." Nero said.  
"Huh?" Sparrow asked.

 

An arm wrapped around her waist and Nero took off using his Devil Breaker to move them forwards and landing on the building before them.

 

"The hell! Giving me a warning next time, you idiot!" Sparrow shouts.  
"I actually did." Nero shrugged his shoulders, walking away.  
"Tsk, men...." Sparrow muttered.

 

Not long later some Hell-bats arrived but the two quickly got rid of them, again that weird platform was there, sighing Sparrow held onto Nero's shoulders as he propelled them over to the other building. Looking to the side Nero sighed.

 

"Think we'll handle the closer ones first. Gotta start somewhere right?" Nero said then asked.  
"Yeah, best we get this started." Sparrow nodded.

 

Moving to the other platform the same thing happened with Nero helping Sparrow and himself over to the next building, anytime they were to arrive some demons would appear and the two took quick action working rather well together to finish the demons off having one another s back if a demon tried to sneak on the other.

 

This continued until they arrived to the area under a bridge looks like they'd have to get rid of some sort of root to even enter the area they needed to go through...great. Well since they needed to get rid of these roots before pressing further they had not much of a choice.

 

Not to mention a few demons that would appear and try to attack.

 

But once it was all gone the two went through the stairs and came across a room with some bookshelves, however a certain demon came through a painting the demon was known as the Death Scissors it attacked the two twice but they just got out of the way.

 

"So that's how they look like...huh my aunt was right all along." Sparrow comments.  
"You know those demons?" Nero asked.  
"Only from stories, my aunt Freya told me about those things. Apparently before her husband disappeared she ran into one of these things and got injured by it...then again she was young when it happened and since then she hasn't really let one of those things harm her due to the fact she has the right weapons." Sparrow explained walking forwards.

 

Freya did explain a few things about certain demons she faced, telling Sparrow a few things about them and what to look out for. Course these stories were only told when she was getting into the devil hunting job with her family.

 

"You want us to follow you? No way, asshole. You bring that shit to us." Nero says.  
"Heh, now your talking." Sparrow smirks.

 

In a rather large library the demon returned and so the two faced it together, at one point within the fight Nero shot his arm off and it flew around. Sparrow used this chance to jump and gently land on it flying through the air as she landed a few good blows on the demons in the room with them as she cheered from the ride.

 

(shout out to DMC 3 moment with Dante xD cause there's nothing like a father like daughter moment!)

 

"Heh, show off!" Nero shouts at her.  
"Why don't you try then?" Sparrow laughed a bit, jumping off it as it flew back to Nero.

 

When the battle was finished sadly half of the room was trashed with broken parts of the shelves and books were everywhere. Not wanting to stay and have to 'clean up' the two left the library and headed down a hall where suddenly the glass within the windows broke and flew inside.

 

"The hell?" Sparrow asked.  
"Not sure whatever the hell that was but let's keep moving." Nero replied.  
"Yeah." Sparrow agreed.  
"Without strength you can't protect anything...I know that." Nero said to himself.

 

Sparrow blinked but didn't say anything as she followed him through the room and into another large one, apparently it had a phone there too, so without much hesitation Nero used it as he was in need of new Devil Breakers since the last fight pretty much took some of them when he landed some strong blows.

 

"Your up Nico." Nero said.

 

As expected Nico came through the glass roof and down the room a bit, Sparrow was starting to like Nico a lot. Her fearless attitude was what Sparrow liked about her...maybe she'd be a good friend huh?

 

"You know I got you covered, asshole." Nico said through the phone.  
"What a woman." Sparrow chuckles.

 

Nero rolled his eyes and walked to the car getting inside and spent a few minutes inside picking his new set of Devil Breakers as Sparrow leaned up on the wall just outside it with her arms crossed.

 

When Nero joined Sparrow outside the two nodded at one another and ran off once more, coming into a even bigger room with more shelves and books a new demon appeared. Not walking anymore the two took a moment to get a good look at this demon.

 

'Artimes'

 

Not long it sent lazer like lights out of it's wings making the two dodge them, the two tried to shoot at it but it was rather fast to dodge it as well. Standing side by side with their backs to one another Nero spoke up.

 

"What, no chit-chat or monologue? Just getting right to the point, huh?" Nero asked.  
"I think this fight might just get interesting." Sparrow smirked.

 

And with that their fight started, but something was off...something was very different with this demon and they couldn't quiet put their finger on it. It took a while to fight off this demon but once they did and managed to cut through it a bit something caught Sparrow's eye.

 

"Aunt Lady!" Sparrow said shocked, but then glared at the demon.  
"Who?" Nero asked.  
"You sick fuck...give me back my aunt!" Sparrow shouts.

 

Her anger was rather at no limit, by this point she was dodging the attacks from the demon rather quickly and soon slashed her way through the demon making sure to not harm Lady in any shape or form. When she fell out Nero caught her.

 

"Dante's friend..." Nero said.  
"It's Lady." Nico said.  
"You know her?" Nero asked.  
"From my gunsmith days." Nico replies.  
"She's my aunt....well one of them anyways." Sparrow said, taking her cropped red leather jacket off and covered Lady up the best she could.

 

While she zipped it up not giving a damn that it would get all messy Sparrow quickly got a blanket and covered Lady up with it to make sure her body didn't show much when the blue goo would slide off.

 

"Least she's safe now." Sparrow whispered.

 

From there Sparrow busied herself to take care of her aunt the best she could at the time, checking on her from time to time as well as getting that blue stuff off her face and hair leaving the rest for her aunt to take care of since well...you know.

 

"Get some rest, Aunt Lady. We'll take care of things from here." Sparrow whispered to her.

 

Not caring that she was without her jacket Sparrow was now seen wearing her navy blue tank top, and everything else she had on before though of course her jacket did kind of hide the fact it was a tank top rather then a shirt so yeah.

 

"You sure you'll be alright without your jacket, girly?" Nico asked.  
"Yeah just tell me when she wakes up and I'll take it back, though mind washing it up first?" Sparrow asked.  
"No problem there! I'm more then happy to help ya!" Nico smiled.

 

And with that Sparrow left and continued on with her way, however when she and Nero got to a certain area the ground under Sparrow's fell and she went with it.

 

"Sparrow!" Nero shouts, reaching for her but misses her just by chance.

 

Thankfully nearby V was there and sent Shadow to catch her, Shadow the panther moved under her making her sit on it's back and safely brought her to V's side. Nero sighed in relief and when Sparrow told him to continue on that they'd meet up he agreed and soon left.

 

"You might need to be more careful." V said.  
"Um...thanks." Sparrow nods.  
"And here I thought you were a badass, you know your not much like your father as everyone says." Griffon says.

 

As the bird continues to talk and mock her a bit Sparrow grows annoyed, V saw it and just smirked for some reason as if he knew what was coming next. And much like her father she didn't like it when people talked too much as she grabbed his beak and threw him to the side.

 

"Flock off feather face. Focus on this mission alright?" Sparrow spat.

 

Yup..she yeet the poor bird, like father like daughter she and Dante were.

 

"Looks like you'll be traveling with us until we meet up with Nero again." V says.  
"Looks that way, let's get going we can't fall behind." Sparrow sighed.

 

And so it seemed like Sparrow would have to get to know V a bit more as she joined him on his side of this journey.


	7. Mission 04: V & Memories

June 15th - 6:35am

 

"So, V. You think these kids can kill Urizen?" Griffon asked.  
"One can only hope. Sparrow is indeed Dante's daughter after all. But for now, we have more...pressing engagement." V replied.

 

As V pressed on and continued down his path he came both Griffin and Shadow would take care of the demons as he pushed on. It took a bit of a moment until he would resume with walking on.

 

"If this Nero kid can't defeat Urizen you think Sparrow can?" Griffin asked.  
"We can only hope, but if Dante is still alive then they might just be able to." V replies.

 

To V it was painfully obvious that Sparrow was a like to her dad though however she did have this part to her which was closed off. Not to mention he could tell when it came to family she'd do anything for them...that was proved when she nearly ripped them apart for forcing her to leave with them leaving her father and aunts behind.

 

**Flash Back**

 

It wasn't until a few hours later that Sparrow woke up, she was residing in Nero's and Kyrie's home on the couch getting the rest she needed, thankfully her wounds were healing up on their own so nothing to bad had been wrong.

 

"Where...?" Sparrow asked.  
"Your at my place, we had to retreat." Nero said.  
"Here drink this, you've been out for a few hours." Kyrie said, handing her a glass of ice cold water.  
"Thanks." Sparrow sighed, sitting up and drinking some of it.  
It only took Sparrow a few minutes to gather herself before she looked around, frowning she noticed the missing members of her family.  
"Where's my father and aunts?" Sparrow asked.

 

The room went silent as ever, some people exchanged worried glances unsure of how she'd react until Nero finally spoke up.

 

"We don't really know, when your dad told us to take you and get out of there that was pretty much all we knew." Nero sighed.  
"So you left them behind!?" Sparrow said, standing up.  
"You were injured...so your dad told them to leave and come back later." Kyrie said.  
"What!? I wouldn't have abandoned them like that! That damn demon could kill them!" Sparrow shouts.

 

After more shouting matches between Nero and Sparrow, the poor girl finally calmed down as Kyrie held her in her arms. Nero, Nico, V, and even Kyrie never saw her like this before. But it did have something to do with the fact those four were all the family she ever had in her life...

 

Losing them meant losing everything...especially her father who raised her from a baby to the woman she is now all by himself...

 

"We're gonna head back but we needed to regain our strength and come up with a better plan to defeat him." Nero said.  
"If your father and aunts couldn't, you and Nero are our only hope to defeat him." V states.

 

Sparrow sighed and looked at the floor near her feet, nodding she sighed and ran her hand through her white/silver hair. She needed to remain calm, keep a level head like her father seemed to always have.

 

She normally did but waking up from a fight like that where you didn't expect to survive much took it's toll of course.

 

**Flash Back End**

 

"She seems to be a daddy's girl! It's hilarious!" Griffin laughed.  
"Better not let her hear it, want what happened last time to go again?" V asked.  
"Oh hell no! That kid threw me!" Griffon scoffs.

 

Continuing on V came up to a rather odd looking thing, looked humanoid but wasn't it was a pinkish orange and had spikes coming out of it almost everywhere.

 

Nidhogg

 

"Ugh, Nidhogg. Never liked this guy." Griffon said.  
"You pest. Do I know you?" Nidhogg asked.  
"Dumb as a box of rocks. Let's not even mess with this guy V. He can't even leave the Qliptoh, anyway. Just a Qliptoh parasite." Griffon explains.  
"Did you insult me?" Nidhogg asked.  
"Uh-Oh." Griffon started.  
"You insulted me!" Nidogg says.  
"I think he heard me...and he's angry!" Griffon said.

 

And so fourth the battle between this thing and V's familiars began, slowly but surely he commanded them to get rid of this thing. It took a while but when he was defeated and soon disappeared V noticed a rather large demon and made for his getaway.

 

However it seemed as if it noticed him and began shooting towards him, running now V did his best to get out of there but soon the ground under him had left and he fell through to the underground where more roots were all over the place.  
V pretty much had no choice but to go forward, though soon as he did so halfway through the ground began to shake and just above where he was about to walk through the ground broke under and Sparrow was falling through.

 

"Sparrow!" Nero shouts, reaching for her but misses her just by chance.

 

Thankfully nearby V was there and sent Shadow to catch her, Shadow the panther moved under her making her sit on it's back and safely brought her to V's side. Nero sighed in relief and when Sparrow told him to continue on that they'd meet up he agreed and soon left.

 

"You might need to be more careful." V said.  
"Um...thanks." Sparrow nods.  
"And here I thought you were a badass, you know your not much like your father as everyone says." Griffon says.

 

As the bird continues to talk and mock her a bit Sparrow grows annoyed, V saw it and just smirked for some reason as if he knew what was coming next. And much like her father she didn't like it when people talked too much as she grabbed his beak and threw him to the side.

 

"Flock off feather face. Focus on this mission alright?" Sparrow spat.

 

Yup..she yeet the poor bird, like father like daughter she and Dante were.

 

"Looks like you'll be traveling with us until we meet up with Nero again." V says.  
"Looks that way, let's get going we can't fall behind." Sparrow sighed.

 

And so it seemed like Sparrow would have to get to know V a bit more as she joined him on his side of this journey.  
Sighing Sparrow knew she'd have to meet up with Nero at some point so as she and V walked off she had a certain flash back of her first memory she remembers of her father and herself as a little girl.

 

**Flash Back**

 

The memory dated back to when Sparrow was around four years old, she was sitting on a blanket on the floor next to her fathers desk in his shop just placing with the toys her father and even her aunts bought for her through out the time.

 

Dante walked out of the room he was in before and smiled towards his little girl, walking over to her he sat down beside her and started to play around with her.

 

Taking her into his arms he made her laugh as he held her just above his head making weird noises as if she was some sort of 'space ship' and moved her around gently making his little girl laugh.

 

"Daddy more!" Sparrow giggled.  
"Heh, whatever you say baby girl." Dante said.

 

Not long later when it was mentioned that Sparrow was getting hungry the pair walked hand in hand to a ice cream shop and got themselves some strawberry sundaes. Sparrow was grinning when the nice lady placed hers in front of her making the lady giggle at how cute she was.

 

"Hey daddy?" Sparrow asked.  
"Yeah?" Dante asked.  
"Can we always eat strawberry sundaes together?" Sparrow asked.  
"Sure thing baby girl." Dante agreed smiling as he ruffled her hair.

 

He chuckled when she whined and tried to fix her hair, of course with the help of her father who mind you was still smiling softly at his little girl.

 

Eating those strawberry sundaes soon became their go to thing whenever one of them was upset or as Sparrow got older they'd go for one after a good demon hunting job. Just spending some father-daughter time together to which both enjoyed a lot.

 

**Flash Back End**

 

'Maybe after this dad and I can go for one together...?' Sparrow thought, small smile.


	8. Mission 05: The Devil Sword Sparda

The place where Sparrow had fallen by was close to a warehouse area with different things around the place, some of the roots were even there as well. Looking around Sparrow sighed and shook her head.

 

But not long later the same demon V came across was stomping it's way above them, Sparrow didn't know what the hell it was but V and Griffon knew what it was.

 

"Ahhh, he's throwing a tantrum up there! Watch the ceiling you two!" Griffon said.  
"The fuck is that...?" Sparrow asked.  
"A demon that attacked us! Since your here why don't you deal with it kid!" Griffon replied.  
"You expect me to fight that thing here? If you wish to die here with all this shit around here then be my guest." Sparrow spat.

 

Sparrow couldn't or wouldn't fight in a tight place like this with a large demon like creature, it wouldn't be a good move nor the right thing to do so she had to wait a while longer before she'd take care of this demon.

 

As they walked through some lesser demons appeared but they worked together to get rid of it, though this time their 'team work' was rather off due to Griffin from time to time was annoying Sparrow a bit more but she learned to ignore it.

 

At times she'd throw up her hood over her head to block out her sight of the damn bird and continued fighting on when some demons would appear and attack, with not much of more choice V and Sparrow continued on underground as Sparrow would be looking for a place to get through to meet up with Nero so she could continue on.

 

"Just what are you going after though, V?" Sparrow asked.  
"The devil sword, Sparda." V tells her.  
"My grandfathers sword?" Sparrow asked.  
"Indeed." V replied saying nothing else.

 

What would tie her grandfathers sword to any of this? Sure she knew it was a powerful sword but she always saw her Aunt Trish or even her father use it no one else besides...was it able to be picked up by a human?

 

It was a demon sword after all but then again Sparrow wasn't told much other then the fact she was Sparda's granddaughter and a lot of demons would come after her due to the blood line of Sparda continuing on.

 

'It's not like I'll need to understand more...I'm not gonna bombard my father with those questions since he usually tells me himself whenever he feels like it.' Sparrow thought.

 

Sparrow was so lost in thought for the moment she didn't realize they were finally outside until she felt the wind blow. Looking up she removed her hood and sighed in relief. Now it would be much easier to meet up with Nero.

 

"WooHoo! Finally outside! And look at that, a phone!" Griffin says.  
"About time we made it out, can't stand being around a talkative chicken any longer." Sparrow said, walking off.  
"What did you call me?!" Griffin asked.

 

All he got from the girl was the middle finger, flipping him off V just smirked at the banter between the two but decided not to take part in this. Sparrow leans up on the phone post as V called Nico. Least this will maybe bring them all together again even for a moment.

 

When Nico arrived making a crazy as ever entrance it got Sparrow to grin and walk up to the driver side window, Nico rolled it down and grinned towards the girl.

 

"Hey there girly, glad to see your alright." Nico said.  
"Did you guys really doubt me?" Sparrow asked.  
"Me? Never! Nero though might have." Nico joked.  
"Well I'll be joining up with him soon." Sparrow replied.

 

Sparrow then soon took something out from her jacket pocket and held it to Nico.

 

"Here thought this could be a use to you." Sparrow said, holding some sort of part of a demon she and V took care of moments ago.  
"Oh I'll make sure to make something amazing out of this! And just for you!" Nico grins.  
"An't that sweet." Sparrow smiled.

 

Meanwhile V pressed on but noticed a huge demon in the area and quickly hid, listening to what was being said V sent Griffin to get Sparrow who perched on her shoulder and told her about it.

 

As this happened Nico was quietly setting up a new weapon for Sparrow to use, she was exited to see just how it would turn out and what this girl would use with it. Whatever powers it would have was unknown but she was sure Sparrow would put it to good use.

 

Sparrow jogged after Griffin when he flew off back to V, when she arrived she peeked over V's shoulder and noticed just what that demon was. A knight riding on a horse.

 

It was a - Elder Greyon Knight

 

"Well, I always did want to see how you freaks were like in battle." Sparrow said, smirking she pulled out her sword and gun.  
"So let's see who comes out on top." Sparrow finished.

 

With that the battle started, while Sparrow took the close up way V stayed behind and let his familiars take control of the further back approach. This demon landed a few blows on Sparrow but it just lightened her interest to continue on.

 

When he was defeated however Sparrow had a few cuts here and there but nothing she couldn't handle, but when she saw V fall to a knee she ran up to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder even though the demon got away while his horse died behind the two.

 

"You alright?" Sparrow asked.  
"I'm fine. If the devils sword Sparda still exists, it very well may be our only hope." V said.  
"V, uhhh, think about this for a minute now. What will you do if you find it? You gotta be strong in mind and body to wield the Sparda, and you sir, are neither. Hate to break it to you, but the Sparda will just be too much for ya." Griffin said.  
"For me, yes. But what of the boy...Nero. And you Sparrow." V asked.  
"I've never wielded the Sparda, in the past I've been much to young to do so. Now? I'm not sure." Sparrow replied.

 

When they made it back to the car V got inside but Sparrow decided to jump from building to building to join up with Nero this time. Besides the demon was easy to notice due to it's rather large figure and so Sparrow set her mind on getting there.

 

"Just hang on, Nero. I'll be there to help soon." Sparrow said, jumping from roof to roof and sometimes some balcony on the way to that area.


	9. Mission 06: Steel Impact

June 15th - 7:25am

 

"Well she an't dead. Got a pretty smoken body, though. Not that I was barely even noticed." Nico said.  
"You do realize you're talking about Sparrow aunt?" Nero said.  
"You know, you should go do your thing. I got this...oh yeah meet up with Sparrow and return her jacket I washed it up for her." Nico said, tossing the red cropped leather jacket of Sparrows.  
"Sure whatever." Nero replied.

 

Just as he stood up the ground shook rather violently, looking out the car front windows a rather large demon walked by, seemed as if this was the thing that made the ground under Sparrow moments ago fall through.

 

"What the hell? Whoa...he's too big to be left alone. I better take care of it." Nero said.  
"Could be the demon that separated you and Sparrow." Nico said.  
"Could be, stay alert okay." Nero said getting out of the car.

 

The large demon attacked first which lead the Nero dodging each attack and landed elsewhere.

 

The demon was called: Gilgamesh - a titan demon.

 

Looks like Nero would have to deal with this thing before he met up with Sparrow again.

 

"Look at this asshole, prancing around...no doubt about it. This freak took out the ground from under Sparrow somehow." Nero comments.

 

And with that his attack started, going for the legs for the moment seemed to be the best bet for now. Attacking two of them made the demon fall a bit, Nero's eyes noticed a red spot on it's back.

 

"Gotta hammer that soft spot up there..." Nero mutters.

 

Attacking it proved to be difficult when the demon got up and started to lean from side to side to get him off, what shocked him moments later spikes grew up from it's back as if it was a protection type of thing and so Nero had to jump off and do everything all over again.

 

After a while it seemed to change area's of that place, but Nero quickly followed after it. Whenever the demon was on two legs that were down he went for that soft spot quickly but as of now the usual backlash happened and Nero had to find another way to get up there.

 

But it wasn't until a bit later that a certain area had the ground fall from under the demon revealing V.

 

"What're doing down there?" Nero asked.  
"You didn't think you did that all by yourself, did ya?" Griffin laughed.  
"You know, I bet you taste like chicken." Nero replied.  
"Oh, you ungrateful sonuva- you and Sparrow are a bunch of brats!" Griffin said, he wanted to say more but V held up his cane.  
"I'll leave this beast to you. I must press on. Oh, Sparrow should be joining you soon enough." V said walking off.  
"Well...Guess it's just you and me, cockroach. Until Sparrow arrives that is." Nero said.

 

And so the battle continued, Nero knew he could hold up until Sparrow arrived and join the fight. When she did it would make the battle go a bit quicker and she'd also be reunited with one of her aunts that she'd been worried about so much.

 

Getting back on top of the demons back to land a few more blows to that soft spot he was shoved off and soon he needed to get back up there, but just as he was about to do just that another time a gunshot rang out.

 

"Miss me?" Sparrow asked.  
"You sure took your time!" Nero replied.  
"Sorry had to take the long way around." Sparrow said.

 

And so the battle between those two and the demon proved to be rather well, these two, of course, worked well with one another and was able to take the demon down a lot quicker then Nero thought it would with just himself there.

 

But what got them was that the demon once defeated fell to the ground and pretty much slowly started to disappear...was this thing something from that tree?

 

"This thing's a root, too. What's going on?" Nero asked.  
"Who knows...but I'm sure we'll find out." Sparrow sighed.  
"Oh right, here. Nico washed it carefully." Nero said, holding out her red cropped leather jacket.  
"Thanks...I guess. She really didn't have to do that." Sparrow said, putting it back on.

 

As she was doing that Nico pulled up in her car.

 

"Hey girly! Nice to see ya! Oh! Lady's awake. Got any questions for her, better make it fast." Nico said.  
"You found Aunt Lady?" Sparrow asked, running to the car door and opening it.

 

Sitting right there with a blanket around her body was one of her badass aunts, smiling Sparrow got inside, sitting beside her then carefully hugged her aunt who smiled tiredly while resting her cheek on the young girls head with her hand on the girl's arm.

 

"I'm so glad your okay, Aunt Lady..." Sparrow whispered.  
"Don't worry, nothing could kill me that easy." Lady replied.

 

Sparrow laughed and soon Nero walked in, that's when things got real. Pulling away slightly Sparrow still though held her aunt's hand as questions were asked.

 

Mostly questions on if she remembered what happened to the others, honestly Sparrow wanted to know if her other aunts were okay and what the hell happened to her father...though secretly she was afraid to know if it was bad...


	10. Mission 07: United Front

June 15th - 8:57 am

 

"So what happened to him? And Trish? And Freya? They end up like you?" Nero asked.  
"Trish and Freya...They were captured. I remember that. But I don't know what happened to Dante." Lady said.

 

Sparrow frowns and looked at the floor under her feet if her aunts were capture...then her dad must be somewhere...he's gotta be.

 

"Dammit," Nero said.  
"He's...He's gotta be somewhere." Sparrow said, eyes closed as she rubbed her face with her gloved hands.  
"We'll find them, and your dad, Sparrow," Nero said.  
"I know...but the notion of not knowing what could've happened to him its..." Sparrow said then sighing.

 

Sparrow was a total daddy's girl, her bond with her father was so strong that he was her first best friend ever. Not to mention he's the only parent she has she doesn't know her mother other than the women abandoned her on her father's doorstep.

 

'I wouldn't be here if it weren't for my dad...despite being a young man he made the choice to raise me...I might've been hard to handle kid but he still stuck with me, dad...please be okay.' Sparrow thought.

 

Devils never cry so she held her tears back because if...no when she found her dad alive it would be worth the wait. Yeah...if she put that thought in her brain that she'd most defiantly would find him alive then that will hold her off until she met up with him again.

 

Just as she finished those thoughts V arrived and opened the door sitting on the steps.

 

"You can't travel through here in a car," V says.  
"Yeah, we know. We're just waiting on you. There's only one way up that tree. Hang on, I'll get ready." Nero replies.  
"I'm glad to see you look so well," V tells Lady.  
"You too, I guess..." Lady replies.

 

V then held up something from a demon he took and gave it to Nico who eagerly took and said she'd make something amazing out of it. Sparrow took a moment to speak with her aunt again before she got ready to head out. Placing her gun in her tight holster, her sword on her back.

 

"Shocker...you think we can trust him? Lady asks Nero.  
"Your guess is as good as mine. He might be useful, though. Enough talking, get some rest. You need it." Nero says.  
"We'll handle things from here Aunt Lady." Sparrow smiled a bit, hugging her once more before heading off.  
"Wait! Sparrow, I got something amazing for ya!" Nico said.  
"Oh? And what would that be?" Sparrow asked.  
"Here you go! She's a beauty!" Nico said holding out something.

 

Taking it in her hand she had looked it over, with a small smirk she stepped back from the car and activated it the pole turned into a bow staff like weapon and just like her old man she took a few minutes to test it out, doing some cool moves with it before actually finding out it had some sort of electric 'powers' to it and not long later she got into a finishing stance.

 

Lady watched from the inside and shook her head with a smile.

 

"Like father, like daughter..." Lady comments.  
"Hell yeah! You too make my creations look good!" Nico cheered.  
"Heh, I'll take this. Thanks, Nico..I'll make sure to put this to good use." Sparrow said.  
"I call her, Vidyul," Nico said.  
"Vidyul...? Huh okay cool." Sparrow nods.

 

Letting the bow staff turn back into a small form of it she attached it to her pant belt on the small of her back.

 

"Well girly heads up! I'm cooking up another weapon for ya! Can't wait to see how you like it!" Nico grins.  
"Alright then, can't wait." Sparrow smiled a bit.

 

And with that Nero, Sparrow, and V all walked off to continue on.

 

Back in the car Nico pretty much forced Lady to wake up and help her start digging, course she needed to find something for Lady to wear and quickly did, after that the two began to dig their way through while the three others left off.

 

With Nero and Sparrow, they took the right route and it looked like it was leading to some sort of underground train station. Of course, there were roots everywhere so it looked like this place would have to be dealt with first before they went to the tree just yet.

 

Getting rid of root after root that was in the way for either side helped the other get a bit further in each area, however halfway through some demons appeared but ran off.

 

They were none other than Riot - a Brutal Instinct demon.

 

They took the form of a large lizard-like form which wasn't much of sight but these things could pack a punch when attacked and deadly in numbers. But for devil hunters, it shouldn't be much of trouble, right?

 

Without much else to do Nero and Sparrow continued on, other demons appeared but the two dealt with them and soon continued on.

 

"You can follow if you want, but we're going on ahead," Nero said, to the demon it would seem.

 

Running through one of the cars of the train and out there was a set of stairs on the side, running up them the two came into an area with more stairs. Looking around they saw a door on one level.

 

"Going up?" Sparrow asked.

 

Nero just rolled his eyes at his friends humor and followed her up the stairs and out that open door, coming to a hallway they soon went through and entered into one of those terminals but it was covered with demons and something large...whatever the hell it was it seemed to be able to bring more demons into the place around them.

 

"Ugh, what is that thing? Some sort of demon birthing pit?" Sparrow asked.  
"Not a clue. But we better take that ugly thing down before it produces more demons for us to handle." Nero sighs.  
"Good idea." Sparrow nods.

 

After taking care of a few demons the two friends focused on the large thing blocking their path and it took a few good hits for it to somehow blow up and turn grey then breaking apart. Not wanting to waste much more time they ran off and down the escalators.

 

Down there another large like the thing was there and other demons appeared, with a sigh they did the same thing they did moments before though honestly Sparrow was wondering what the hell these things were as she fought off a couple of demons herself.

 

"Think there's more of these weird looking things?" Sparrow asked, running beside him.  
"Who knows, but we'll be able to easily take them out," Nero said running still.  
"Heh, got that right," Sparrow replied.

 

The fight was the usual, move to a different room of the area they were in, fight off some demons and continue on. And also find some sort of source of certain roots and destroy them before heading off to the next area.

 

Soon the two came across the upper levels of the underground train station, but when they looked through the windows the place was trashed, the roots of that stupid tree were everywhere. What that soldier said to Nico beforehand was right...this tree let it roots go everywhere...great...

 

"This WAS the right way! Nailed it." Nero said.  
"What thought you'd get lost?" Sparrow teased.  
"Shut up. We gotta push on ahead." Nero replied.

 

Sparrow just laughed as she followed after him, but her goofy small grin quickly disappeared. Another one of those things was at the end of this large crossway. With a short groan Sparrow joined Nero in a quick battle with the demons and this thing that was there...honestly that was the third one she saw.

 

Just what were they? And how the fuck did they get all over this place?

 

Well, whatever it was and however it got there Sparrow didn't have the time to stop and ask around nor the interest her main goal was to get to that tree and help her father and aunts out.

 

After everything was done and finished the two went and searched for the base of that root blocking their path and once the thing was gone they pushed forwards. Coming up to a part of the ground that was broken off. Shrugging at one another they jumped down.

 

When they landed on there feet they looked to the side and noticed they were in the area trains were on the side rather close together, using the train in front of the first they walked through it and found an open door, heading out the second train was rather close to the one they just got out of it.

 

Nero went ahead first while Sparrow was following behind, it was that narrow but not too much as they were able to get through and find an opening at the end from both of the trains. It leads them to the other side and on the platform.

 

Before they could really get out of there demons appeared all around them, standing back to back they sighed and went ahead getting into a battle with each demon they came across from killing them one by one.

 

Once finished Sparrow noticed three escalators on each side of this platform confused on which one to take they decided to see where the left one would take them, it seemed to be still working but as they made their way there more demons arrived as well as some sort of small electric tree.

 

Sparrow switched from her sword to the bo-staff Nico made for her and it actually worked well with her fighting she dealt with a few demons quicker with the bo staff and her sword when used the right way, a course that didn't mean her gun wasn't used from time to time. It was used mostly to take out those odd electric trees.

 

When those were dealt with the two ran up and saw two more large things that summoned out, by now Sparrow was getting annoyed with these things. So she focused her attention on taking the two of them down before it could bring out any more demons while she seemed to have let Nero deal with the demons for now.

 

Beside a blue phone was a large set of stairs, going up them Nero and Sparrow then turned left and came across another set of stairs, running up them the two finally reached outside but the first thing they saw once they got outside was that tree, around it the sky was red and the area they were in was littered with abandoned cars or trucks as well as some parts of the road were gone.

 

"Well, at least we finally have some fresh air," Sparrow said.  
"Looks like that, come on we need to keep moving," Nero says.

 

Both of them walked down this rather weird looking black and somewhat red road that was steep down soon though the two came across this theatre building...or well what was left of it. Though they did end up meeting up with V again and so the three continued on.

 

As they walked further inside demons appeared.

 

Proto Angelo - and Scudo Angelo

 

They looked like some sort of knights in armor, whatever they were it seemed as if they were in this unit where the larger one was their 'Captain' and the others were just some part of a team or so.

 

"Nice, getting the band back together, huh?" Nero laughed.  
"What evil lurks...I must destroy." V mutters.  
"I thought that was the plan all along," Nero said.  
"Heh, looks like the party is getting crazy," Sparrow smirked.

 

The walls behind the three of them caved in and the structure they were in began to move downhill. And their battle began, while V had his familiars help him in battle Nero and Sparrow went for the attack. Since there was the three of them this time the battle went a bit quick but it was still rough due to these things having armor.

 

However, when they did defeat them the three leaped off the structure and landed somewhere else.

 

"Took us long enough to get here," Nero said.  
"About time." Sparrow sighed.  
"What? Tired alright?" Nero asked V, who was looking around.  
"I've just remembered something...This town was attacked once before." V starts explaining.  
"Is that so?" Nero asked.  
"What do you mean?" Sparrow asked after.  
"I was here...I can still see it. In fact, I was playing right here. That was the house." V continues on.  
"This is where we part ways. You two go ahead." V tells them.  
"Your gonna miss all the fun," Nero replies.  
"No, I must seek out the devil sword, Sparda," V said.  
"What? Yeah, I don't think that's such a good idea, trust me." Nero said.  
"You're not the only one who thinks so. But to win this fight, we're gonna need all the help we can get." V said.  
"V, if you see my dad...look out for him alright?" Sparrow requested.  
"I'll do so...but I have the suspicion you might want to hit him, am I right?" V asked.  
"Heh, yeah I do. Damn old man has me worried about him...the idiot.." Sparrow mumbles a bit, watching V walk off.  
"Not the only one? What the hell aren't you tell us?" Nero mutters.

 

V was rather secretive on some things, and it was clear he wasn't telling the group everything they wanted to know. Some reason he had this secretive wall up and no one was sure when they'd get the whole story down.


	11. Mission 08: Demon King

||A/N: Finally Freya will be able to have her moment in this book, though she might have some small parts here and there before her big role at the end arrives so yeah, I'm excited to write about her and how she reacts to certain things in this story now! :) ||

 

June 15th - 9:56 am

 

"Guess there's no point thinking about it..." Nero said.  
"We can later," Sparrow suggested.

 

Just then a noise was heard behind them, coming in quickly was Nico turning the car to the side in order to stop it. Just in the nick of time though it stopped about an inch away from the two. Both Nero and Sparrow not moving an inch though.

 

"Perfect timing...Now we're starting to act like a team." Nero says.  
"Ew! You, like, flirtin' with me? Knock it off...Get in the car you two." Nico replied.

 

Sparrow laughed and shook her head, Nico was one of a kind and honestly, she was the only one to quickly form a fast bond with Sparrow. Nico was the only person to make Sparrow laugh so easily other than her family, so that said a lot.

 

(A/N: Most defiantly making Sparrow and Nico best friends xD cause you gotta love this woman and how she is lol)

 

Nico soon drove them elsewhere further to get there faster rather than on foot, this let Sparrow kick her feet up and rest up a bit, her feet rested up on the ledge of where she was sitting and she actually was able to have a good chat with her Aunt Lady for a bit.

 

When it was time to go Nico announced that they were at the base of this tree, well time to get to work. Nero and Sparrow got out of the car and walked down a bit, the wall behind them started to close up. The damn tree was alive.

 

"Well, no point turnin' back now...Not that that was ever an option. Time for some payback." Nero says.  
"You really think my family is alright up there?" Sparrow asked.  
"Now why are you worrying so much? Back then you said you'd never worry for your family due to how they were." Nero said.  
"Honestly...I haven't felt this helpless before so it's annoying." Sparrow admitted.

 

It was true, Sparrow grew up knowing her family would be just fine in any demon attack, but this one was able to push them all back...not to mention Sparrow went a whole month without any sort of contact with either of them..course thankfully Lady was alright now she needed to find her father and two other aunts.

 

Following after Nero she knew they needed to get back to that damn demon king quick and kick his ass. At the moment as they were slowly getting closer and closer to the area that bastard was at Sparrow's anger grew and from time to time her body would pulse in red demonic aura which didn't help the fact it attracted lesser demons to them more.

 

"Would you calm down? Your tracking demons to us." Nero sighed.  
"Sorry...I just wanna beat the shit out of this so-called 'demon king' the bastard..." Sparrow spat.

 

Even though Nero tried to calm her down it wasn't really working, sure her demonic power seeping through her anger brought more and more demons but it looked as if it was making her faster and stronger when taking them down.

 

Nero knew he'd have to keep his distance from her for now...

 

However halfway through this place, they came across a demonic elevator? Well, whatever the hell it was it seemed to have given a place to stand where it would take someone up. Looking at one another they nodded and took it up.

 

Getting up there they had to take care of a few single roots that were in their way a bit, pushing forwards the two came towards something called 'BloodStreams' whatever the hell it was it seemed like it was their only way up.

 

"Going up?" Sparrow asked and shoved herself in quickly leaving that area.  
"Hey wait-" Nero said but sighed.

 

Looking around he shook his head and shoved himself in as well, pretty much shooting him in the same area Sparrow was, when the two one by one came out of that place they were covered in blood from head to toe.

 

"Man...I got blood all over me. There better be a shower in here." Nero mutters.  
"Tell me about it, Nico just washed this coat too." Sparrow sighed.

 

Rather quickly they ran into some demons course taking them down was a breeze, but Sparrow soon spent most of their time walking trying to shake off the blood from her coat and clothes.

 

Sparrow noticed that they both came up to an area where it was moving around, ugh the fact this tree was alive creeped her the hell out. Why couldn't there just be a bunch of dumbass demons around for her to kill instead of this?

 

'Then again a demon hunt is never that easy...but then again there's always someone who wants demonic power.' Sparrow thought.

 

After killing all those demons the place seemed to have led them to a disturbing hallway, wanting to get there fast the two ran across it and came up to another area where apparently it had one of those pits like things with fire around it.

 

"Great this again?" Sparrow asked.  
"Let's just get this over with," Nero said.

 

Holding onto one another Nero used his Devil Breaker to bring them up, landing on their feet Nero let go of Sparrow and the two carried on.

 

"All right...Going down is the only way, huh?" Nero asked.  
"Looks that way. Come on, let's go." Sparrow replied.

 

Leaping down the area they were in now had this red glow to it, not thinking too much on it they continued on until they came across a rather large clearing in this tree. As they continued walking spikes of ice appeared before them then the demon revealed itself.

 

'Elusive incanior: Baphomet'

 

Well, this demon was new, never the less the two pretty much took it out, though it seemed to run off and more demons arrived. Nero and Sparrow easily took them down as well as this new demon and not much long after they were able to get through to another place with the same damn BloodStream again.

 

"Well, no use in complaining again..." Sparrow sighed.  
"This again...Where's it gonna take us now?" Nero asked.

 

Pushing their way through it one by one it quickly took them up and to the next place, once again they arrived wherever the hell they were next covered from head to toe in blood. Anytime they changed areas of where they were more and more demons appeared.

 

It wasn't much of a deal as they dealt with them and continued on, using whatever this tree gave them to continue forward like weird elevators and those damn BloodStreams which made Sparrow wish so hard for a shower nearby so she could get all this blood off her.

 

Finally, they were back to where those stupid large doors were at, they knew they were close, and Sparrow knew she'd soon meet the bastard that captured her aunts and she was also gonna get answers from this demon on where her dad was.

 

Though oddly enough there was a phone...how the hell did they miss it the first time?!

 

"A phone, here? Does it still work?" Nero asked.  
"Who knows...but if Nico can actually make it here then I'll be more then pleased with that. I need a damn shower...ugh." Sparrow sighed.

 

Nero knew he might just need one as well, so with that in mind he used the pay phone and called Nico over. As they waited Nero seemed to have to take a small nap up just above where Sparrow was standing at, just as he was about to stretch he slipped off making Sparrow laugh a bit though of course, he did land on his feet.

 

Just in time for Nico to arrive.

 

"Ugh, you're both covered in blood," Nico said.  
"Tell me about it, can I use that shower of yours in the van?" Sparrow asked.  
"Go ahead girly, I'll even see what I can do to get the blood off your clothes," Nico said.  
"I'll head in first, then you can if you want," Sparrow tells Nero.  
"Go on ahead," Nero replied.

 

Sparrow went on in and took a quick shower thought since they were short on time there wasn't much to get rid of some of the blood that was on her clothes when Sparrow finished she shrugged her shoulders and put them back on letting Nero go in.

 

"Sorry I couldn't get much off..." Nico said.  
"Don't worry about it, we're short on time so it's fine by me," Sparrow replied.

 

Once Nero was finished the two set off again though not without Sparrow taking a peek at what was on the table in the back of the van, something Nico seemed to be almost done with but it wasn't easy to see as a cloth was covering some of it.

 

"Ready to take this bastard down?" Nero asked.  
"I'm more than ready to do so," Sparrow says.

 

When they came up to the double large doors they knew it was time to kick some demon ass, pushing them opened Sparrow quickly looked around, no Trish, no Dante...but what horrified her was that beside this 'demon king' was her aunt Freya.

 

"Aunt Freya!!" Sparrow shouts.

 

There her aunt was, trapped in some sort of crystal-like 'prison' and a smaller tree surrounding it as if to hold it up in the middle of it near the large demon sitting comfortably in his chair.

 

"Hey douchbag, miss us? Where's Dante? No body? No dried up Dante jerky? Nothing?" Nero said.  
"Hey, asshole that's my dad your joking about." Sparrow spat.  
"You've come here to die?" Urizen asked.  
"He talks. Urizen, huh? I bet your parents didn't like you, much cause your name sucks." Nero taunts.  
"I am without a name. I am power, absolute. Freya will never fear again, never hurt again." Urizen tells.  
"Sorry pal, but what your doing to my aunt...I'm not gonna let you have her any longer." Sparrow hissed, her sword Oblivion out.  
"Well, No Name...We'll be sure to put that on your tombstone." Nero mutters.  
"You two will suffer...And...die." Urizen says hand stretched out, the other large red crystal that was turning around slowly moved in front of him.  
"I'll show you dead weight," Nero mutters to himself.

 

And so round 2 of their battle with Urizen began, Sparrow was determined to free her aunt who was asleep inside that clear blue crystal beside that demon king. Whatever happened to have her end up like this she was gonna get her out of there one way or another.

 

'Hold on, Aunt Freya, I'll get you out.' Sparrow thought.

 

Nero and Sparrow, in the end, managed to break the red crystal before them and actually land their first hit on Urizen himself, each was able to cut at his hand but all he did was look at it as they were knocked down.

 

"It's about time we landed something," Nero said.  
"Tell me about it..." Sparrow replied.  
"Weak mortal. Demon power does not course through your veins, though it does through her...but she is still much too weak. Yet you both try...How dare you strike ME!?" Urizen says standing up.

 

Blood shot up in front of him, Nero and Sparrow were barely keeping themselves awake as they tried to stand up to their feet but couldn't and only stumbled each time. Sparrow knew a battle would soon start up and it would be an intense one.

 

Just when they were finally able to get to their feet things were getting worse, looking around it didn't look good.

 

"You will regret...being born useless and human. I will show you...your worst nightmares! I will give you...despair and death!" Urizen says stepping forward closer to the two.

 

Now the real fight began, looking at one another they decided to attack from both ways the best they could but...he was just too powerful and rather quickly even though the two put up a good fight they were defeated.

 

Laying on the ground groaning in pain Urizen sent his tentacles and wrapped them around the two and forced them to squeeze at the two tightly. The two yelled in great pain as Urizen spoke.

 

"Merely human. Petulant mortal flesh. Cursed...the moment you were brought into this world." Urizen says.

 

But just as the two screamed in pain something or for better words someone cut at those tentacles freeing the two, it ended up being some 'demon' with four large wings on its back.

 

"Who dares interfere?" Urizen asked.

 

Urizen sent two tentacles at the demon but he just caught them in each hand and ripped them off.

 

"What creature stands against a king!?" Urizen asked.  
"Is that...a demon?" Nero asked.  
"Could it be..." Sparrow asked.

 

Both her and Nero could only lay back and watch, their bodies riddle in pain from their recent fight. Was this who Sparrow thought it was?


	12. Mission 09: Genesis

||A/N: Yup two chapters today! Though sorry this is short...not much to put in for my OC's so yeah. Enjoy though!||

 

May 3rd - 8:08 pm

(A Few Weeks Ago)

 

A man stood before the front doors of 'Devil May Cry', whistling he walked inside and noticed the young girl named Sparrow asleep on the couch closer to the door, with a soft smile he walked up to the desk where Dante was always sitting at and seemed to have slept a bit himself.

 

"You could've at least knocked, Morrison. Sparrow just fell asleep." Dante sighed.  
"Yeah, I could have. Besides little sweet Sparrow didn't wake up. I got some good news and some bad news. Pick your poison, which you wanna hear first? " Morrison said.  
"Just speak," Dante said after yawning.  
"Where's Lady Freya?" Morrison asked.  
"Upstairs taking a nap herself," Dante said.  
"Well, then I guess you're getting some bad news it is. Lady Patty's feathers are all ruffled. See, she wants to invite you and Sparrow along with Freya to her birthday party, but your phone is disconnected." Morrison said.  
"You're a smart one, Morrison. You notice the electric and water are out too?" Dante asked.  
"I expected nothing less...what I do know is miss Sparrow here must be annoyed by that huh?" Morrison asked.  
"Right on that. So what's the good news?" Dante asked.  
"Oh, I got a gig. Cash, up front." Morrison tells.  
"Cash up front? This I like. The water needs turning on, and those toilets need flushing." Dante tells.  
"Water, gas, and power...Comin outta your cut. You're a real agency now." Morrison said, dropping a paper on Dante's desk.

 

Walking over to Dante's desk he leaned upon it as he lit his cigar, after that the lights turned on along with the jukebox and not long later the phone rang with woke Sparrow up, groaning she sat up and opened her eyes.

 

"What the hell?" Sparrow asked.  
"Devil May Cry," Dante answered the phone.  
"Dante, Dante! Do you have any idea how many times I've tried to call!? Like a zillion! Oh my god, tonights my birthday party! Yeah! I'm turning 18 Not a little kid-" Patty's voice came through the phone.

 

How is it that this girl was two years younger then Sparrow? Well, whatever it was Sparrow was awake and now she was annoyed.

 

"Oh come on...can't a girl get some sleep?" Sparrow groaned.  
"Heh, rise and shine kid," Morrison said.  
"Morrison!" Sparrow smiled.

 

Running up to him she gave him a hug, the man chuckled and ruffled her hair. Not long after the phone rang again after Dante had hung up on Patty and he quickly pulled the cord off the phone.

 

"Okay, Morrison. I'll take you up on that gig. But ONLY if you can get me out of that hellish birthday party." Dante says.  
"What birthday party?" Sparrow asked.  
"Patty's," Dante replied.  
"Oh fuck no! I'm going with you on this whatever it is, last time you sent me to her birthday party that girl forced me into a pink dress! Please, dad, let me go with you!" Sparrow begged horrified if she was gonna be sent to go to this.  
"Calm down, Sparrow. Consider your RSVP declined for all of you." Morrison says.  
"YES!" Sparrow shouts.

 

Dante and Morrison chuckled, that's when Freya walked down rubbing one of her eyes.

 

"What's with all this racket?" Freya asked.  
"Morrison is here to give us some sort of gig," Sparrow said.  
"Really now? About time, this a good one?" Freya asked.  
"Oh it sure is, I'll let your client tell you everything," Morrison says.

 

Just as Morrison was walking to the doors a man with black hair, black clothing and a cane and book walked in leaning up on the wall. Who the hell was this guy?

 

"Listen, I'm gonna find Lady and Trish. Bring them in on this." Morrison says.  
"What!? Come on, you don't think we can handle this gig on our own?" Dante asked.  
"It's a big job...Big job, Dante. Your gonna need the help." Morrison replies walking out.

 

The three of them looked at one another but shrugged their shoulders, looking at the guy by the doors it was time to get to know this person a little bit then gain information on what this job was all about and what was going on.

 

"So what's your name?" Dante asked.  
" 'I have no name; I am but two days old' Just kidding, you can call me 'V'," V says.  
"Okay, V...Why don't you tell us everything about this job?" Dante asked.  
"A powerful demon is about to resurrect, and we need your help, Dante, Sparrow, Freya," V says.  
"Really? That's all your gonna say?" Sparrow asked, unimpressed.  
"Now that's a familiar tune...Do you have any idea how many times we've heard that same exact line?" Dante asked, moving to sit on the couch.  
"This is...special." V continues.  
"Special? Okay, so what's so special about this one?" Dante asked.  
"This demon is your 'reason'...Your 'reason' for fighting. And her 'reason' for living." V says then looked at Freya when he said 'living'.  
"This demon got a name?" Dante asked.

 

When V said this demons name Freya gasped and dropped the books she had in her hands while she tried to clean up a bit as V spoke. Whose ever name he spoke meant something.

 

June 15th - 10:06 am

 

V was on his own looking for the devil sword Sparda, in some areas he had Griffin go and look up ahead, but what the bird saw was...weird. Once he returned to V's side he tried to explain what he saw but wasn't really able to say much at all.  
He could sense the devil sword Sparda coming from the roots of the Qliphoth, moving forwards anytime he came across demons he had Griffin and Shadow take care of them, walking around carefully to not get hit or anything as they easily dealt with it.

 

Taking down demons after demons V knew he needed to find that sword so long as they all wanted to win against the demon king Urizen. He knew that Nero and Sparrow went on ahead so he had to find this sword quick and hopefully either one of them might be able to be strong enough to use it.

 

But the further he went he seemed to remember other things from his past when he reached certain areas of the place he was in.

 

"You know she knows who you really are?" Griffon asked.  
"I would be lying if I believed she didn't, she is a smart woman after all." V replies.  
"Not gonna lie, it was quite the reaction when you mentioned that name in front of her," Griffon said.

 

V remained silent, right now he couldn't focus on that, for now, he needed to make sure the demons around them were gone so he could continue on forwards for that sword. And just kept moving forward.

 

"Though do you think Urizen kept Freya alive?" Griffin asked.  
"Highly possible, I don't think he'd have any interest in harming her..." V said, knowing just why Urizen wouldn't.

 

Freya - the woman who someone left behind and made the biggest mistake of his life...she was the kindest woman you could find not to mention loyal too...

 

It didn't take him long to locate the sword, with a smirk he then looked forwards shoving his cane through the red part of the roots and then pulled it out just as quick. Watching as the small structure holding it up disappeared and the sword falls down.

 

V walked up to it and had problems with lifting it up, not much long after he let it fall back down still holding onto it though.

 

"It seems this sword is still too strong for me," V said.  
"So close, though, so close. You've got a lot of heart kid, you really do, but you're a bit of a sissy in the strength department. Hey, hey no offense, uh, you know." Griffin says.  
"Those kids, Nero and Sparrow...they have the strength," V says.

 

But just after that Shadow growls as if he found something, or more less someone. V pretty much drags the sword along with him to see what he notified him off and down there laid the unconscious body of Sparrow's father - Dante. Covered in blood and everything.

 

"Dante..." V mutters.

 

Not long later they all go down there to get him off from where he was and lay him down.

"I don't even have the words. I-He's alive, he's alive!" Griffin says, shocked.  
"The devil's sword Sparda, was concealing Dante's presence," V explains.  
"How does one friggin' guy have so much luck, huh!?" Griffin asked.

 

Just then V tossed his cane to the side.

 

"Uh, V? No, no no, get a grip on yourself now, C'mon! Think about it! This is Sparrow's dad!" Griffin said.  
"If only you could defeat Urizen...If only...No." V mutters.  
"V? No no no..." Griffin tries to stop him.  
"If only you never existed...Then I...!" V said raising the devil sword Sparda.  
"Don't do it, V! No no NO!" Griffin shouts.

 

Just as V was about to have the sword go through Dante, his eyes suddenly open finally deciding to wake the hell up.


	13. Mission 10: Awaken

||A/N: Another short chapter but I still hope you readers enjoy this one!||

 

The home was in flames and lots of noise was heard as things were falling apart and such, Eva found her son and his childhood friend on the floor, helping the two children up to their feet.

 

"Come here!" Eva says helping them up.

 

Opening up a closet door she gently guided her son and friends daughter side for some safety.

 

"You need to hide, Dante, Freya. No matter what happens, you mustn't leave! I need to find, Vergil. I promise I'll be back. I know this is hard. You must listen to me. Be a big boy...a man huh? Protect Freya okay?" Eva tells Dante.

 

Freya was crying as she was nuzzled up close to Dante who was holding her close trying to comfort her while being scared himself. Both clinging to one another for comfort.

 

"Where's Vergil?" Freya's small voice asked.  
"I'm going to find him, try not to worry too much." Eva smiled at her friend's daughter.  
"If I don't return, you both must run, By yourselves, together. You must change your names. Forget your past and start a new life as someone else. A new beginning." Eva says then closes the doors.  
"Vergil!? Where are you, Vergil!?" Eva shouts out.

 

But just as Dante and Freya peeked out of the small openings Eva's screams made the two children flinch and curl up to one another more.

 

******

 

A baby girls laughter was heard in the shop of 'Devil May Cry', Dante chuckled as well as he was seen playing with the toys of his daughters along with her as she sat on a small blanket on the floor. She had some stuffed animals but also some blocks.

 

"This one's gonna get ya!" Dante said in a silly voice then gently let it rest on her stomach and shook it a bit.

 

Little Sparrow giggled away at her father's playful action, Dante laughed himself then watched as his little girl playing around she started to bang her toy in her hand around but when she banged it the last time it seemed she did so hard enough where some of it broke off.

 

"Whoa already? Huh...your gonna be a fast learner aren't you?" Dante asked.

 

Sparrow looked at her toy and whimpered, in a panic, Dante picked her up and held her close to him rubbing her back.

 

"Aww don't worry, daddy will buy you a new one," Dante said, kissing her head.  
"Dada..." Sparrow mutters, rubbing her eye.

 

Dropping the toy in her hand she yawned cutely then placed her head on her father's shoulder, Dante smiled as he watched his daughter fall asleep in his arms.

 

"Well, it is almost time for your nap anyway," Dante whispers.

 

Sparrow was out like a light, small faint snores coming from her. Carefully standing up to his feet Dante walked around his desk and sat down on the chair, making sure not to wake his daughter up he kicked his feet up sitting like he usually does and sat there for a moment before he himself fell asleep.

 

*****

 

June 15th - 10:37 am

 

Dante opened his eyes to V over him, his body was so stiff that when he went to sit up it hurt. He guessed he must've been 'asleep' for a while but wasn't really sure how long it might've been. Then again with those dreams, which were memories, it might have been longer then he thought.

 

"For a second there I thought you were gonna shish kabob me," Dante said.  
"I know how stubborn you can be. I thought it might be the only way to wake you. Besides I wasn't gonna leave that girl fatherless." V explains.  
"What day is it?" Dante asked.  
"The 15th...of June," V informs him.  
"Ah...A month? No wonder I'm so stiff." Dante says, standing up.

 

While stretching trying to make sure his body wasn't all that stiff, he wondered how his daughter was doing. They both had a close father-daughter relationship and they rarely went a few days without contact even on demon hunts...so she might just be worried about him for sure.

 

"Right, sunshine, now put a fire in it. We gotta get going cause those annoying pimples Nero and Sparrow are making a beeline for Urizen. And if they get there they are gonna-" Griffin said but Dante grabbed his beak.

 

Dante much like his daughter tossed him to the side for talking so much.

 

"Smashed like a bug!!" Griffin finishes as he was tossed.  
"Hey, this is my gig. Leave Nero and my daughter out of this." Dante said.  
"If you could defeat Urizen...then I never would have dreamed of using those children. But Urizen...is much stronger than we ever could imagine." V explains.  
"How's my daughter?" Dante asked.  
"When she found out we left you, she blew up. But we had to force her to stay in order to find a way for her and Nero to become stronger..." V explains.  
"Ugh, you two really are father and daughter! She did the same thing you just did to me!" Griffin shouted at Dante.  
"Heh, that's my girl," Dante smirks.

 

V then explains just how upset it was to have him not speak with her for a month. That she had been more helpless then she had ever felt much less wanting to push forward much quicker to find him.

 

'I know for sure my kid will be pissed when she sees me, but then again that's my daughter for you. Heh, it'll be good to see her again soon.' Dante thought.

 

May 15th - 4:44 pm  
(1 Month Ago)

 

Dante, Trish, Lady, V, and Freya walked around inside this...demon tree. But it really reaked much to Lady's discomfort.

 

"Oh, it stinks in here," Lady says.  
"I know, smells like hot garbage," Dante said.  
"This is far worse than I thought..." V mutters.  
"There's no crime in turning tail, V. These things might be a little too much for ya," Dante said.  
"You're right. I'll leave the rest to you." V said leaving.

 

Watching him leave Dante and Freya looked at one another, Freya shrugged her shoulders sighing.

 

"Who was that guy? Can't believe he just ran..." Lady says.  
"No one special, C'mon, let's go clean up this garbage," Dante says.  
"First come, first on the targets, right?" Trish grins.  
"Music to my ears. Hurry up, Dante, Freya!" Lady smiles.

 

As Trish and Lady ran off upon ahead along with Freya.

 

"Guess I get to see it with my own eyes...if it really is you," Dante said, following after the girls.

 

Trish and Lady along with Freya ran up ahead, Freya wanted to know so bad if this demon was who V really said he was. But she wasn't about to get her hopes up cause if she did then the let down would be very hard on her.

 

Dante knew this very well, his sister-in-law was still suffering but in silence. Considering the fact he knew her since they were children it was easy to notice her small reactions to most things as well as see how she truly felt by the look in her purple colored eyes. Though he wasn't going to be too overprotective and knew when she needed her space even though she was happy he was there for her regardless.

 

When Dante came across a certain area he ran into a Hellbat, it barely flinched when he shot at it, a bit impressed he laughed and commented that this demon seemed to have similar firepower to Freya but to him, he stated to himself that Freya's seemed to be a bit hotter than this demon.

 

As the four got closer and closer the girls seemed to have made it there first, Dante commented on that but also wondered what Freya was going through when she'd confront this 'Demon King'.

 

When Dante was close enough he could hear a battle going on, wasting no more time he went and ran for the large double doors, when he got through though Lady and Trish were sent flying while Freya was struggling to get free from this demon.

 

"Dante..." Freya whispers, trying to break free of the demon's grasp.  
"Well, well...O king of stench and filth, I'm impressed! Those are three of the most badass woman in the world. And I only know one other guy who can defeat two of them...and not even try to hurt one...Jackpot!" Dante explains then whispers the last word.  
"Dante..." Urizen said, giving proof he recognized him.

 

'No way...it really is you...' Freya thought, her struggles stopped.

 

And with that the battle began, at first Dante freed Freya and when she was free she knew they had to stop him despite how she felt right about now...so she took her own weapon out and fought side by side with Dante trying her best to take him down.

 

'I'm sorry...but I can't have to continue this bloodshed any longer.' Freya thought.

 

It wasn't long though that the two were sent back injured a bit, landing harshly on the ground was when Nero and Sparrow finally arrived. Sparrow called out to her father and rushed to his side before he passed out completely.


	14. Mission 11: Reason

June 15th - 11:02 am

 

After explaining to V about his battle with Urizen and mentioning how he wasn't too sure what happened afterward he remained silent as he leaned upon a part of the demon tree roots. Arms crossed and stare just looking at the ground.

 

"Our last hope, Nero and Sparrow...was completely useless." V sighed.  
"Hey, watch it. That's my daughter your speaking about." Dante said, defending Sparrow.  
"My apologies, I didn't mean to insult you," V replied.

 

****

 

"V, get Nero and my daughter out of here! This was a bad move!" Dante said, in his devil trigger form.  
"Nero go! You're just dead weight." Dante told Nero.

 

May 16th - 8:37 pm  
(1 Month Ago)

 

"That bastard called me dead weight! I didn't come all this way for nothing!" Nero shouts.

 

As V dragged Nero off Griffin carried Sparrow out by his claws and flew out of there.

 

Urizen moved his hand back, turning it into a fist and then shoving it forwards towards Dante, who in return was sent backward, his sword Rebellion breaking in pieces as he landed on the ground harshly.

 

With Freya, she was shoved to the ground hard as well but she managed to hit her head making her pass out instantly, Urizen then sent his tentacles towards the two wrapping a few around the body of Freya.

 

"This...is power," Urizen said.

 

Some of them also wrapped around Dante's form, though Trish sent the devils sword Sparda to Dante who caught it. His eye glow red and he transformed back to his Devil Trigger, but just as he cut them all off him the ones around Freya molded something around her.

 

Looking towards her area he saw whatever was happening to her had this weird light blue glow and soon his ears picked up some sort of sound like...ice? or crystal forming. When they pulled away from her the still form of Freya was trapped within a rather large crystal shape.

 

"Freya..." Dante whispers.  
"Now I can protect her...she she'll no longer have fear nor pain..." Urizen said, having them bring the crystal closer to his side as a smaller form of a tree appeared and wrapped around the crystal with Freya still inside.

 

Annoyed and angered by this Dante ripped out the moving tentacle that was stabbed through his chest, and went for the attack. But Urizen just hit him away and forced Dante to be thrown out of that place landing elsewhere.

 

"The devil's sword Sparda no longer serves a purpose. I have plans for both of you. You will exist to give me strength. How fortunate to serve such divine purpose." Urizen says capturing Lady and Trish

 

June 15th - 11:11 am

 

"All right, enough's enough. Can't let a boy and a girl...do a man's job." Dante said, taking the devils sword Sparda.  
"Hey, wait! I'm not done talking yet-" V said, but fell to his knees.  
"Okay, you get some rest. By the way...I guess I owe you one." Dante tells him.

 

Meanwhile, V stares at his hand as it slowly began to break and wither away.

 

After that little talk, Dante left and went on ahead, as he made his way through his mind went towards both Sparrow and Freya. He knew Freya was somewhat safe due to that crystal or whatever but his daughter, on the other hand, he wasn't so sure.

 

'My kid can handle herself in a fight with demons...but this one is more powerful then we thought. I just hope I get back to her in time.'Dante thought.

 

Area after area Dante killed any demons that tried to stop him, heck he even took down a few roots to just continue forwards. He knew he had to get back quickly so he needed to act fast and did his best to take down the demons quick as he could.

 

Though when he did come across a road there was shit everywhere and cracks all over the place, however as he walked down this road about halfway through he heard something being thrown behind him and quickly spun around using the sword Sparda to cut through whatever it was.

 

However, he saw the demon that was responsible for it.

 

"Is it Halloween already?" Dante asked.  
"Sparda..." The demon muttered.  
"That costume looks a little bit...I thought you had better taste than that...How about I take it in a little?" Dante asked.

 

The demon Dante was about to face was indeed 'Cavaliere Angelo', and he felt it might just be one hell of a good fight. Just something the man needed for someone who took a month long nap.

 

Dante's battle began, but just as he was defeating the demon he took notice that the parts of a former motorbike that the parts falling off this demon and attaching to the broken parts. With a smirk, he continued to attack and noticed Trish inside there, however that happened Dante used his new bike as he caught Trish in his arms just as she fell out and rode his bike a bit away before stopping.

 

"Whoa, looks like I took in a little too much. You okay?" Dante says then asks her.  
"I've been better," Trish says.

 

Carefully getting off the bike Dante gently lays Trish on the road.

 

"Dante..that demon is-" Trish tries to say.  
"Shh. Don't even think about it. Just rest." Dante tells her.  
"But he has..." Trish tries again.  
"Don't worry I know," Dante replies.

 

Just as he stood up V finally caught up.

 

"Dante!" V shouts.  
"Take care of Trish for me!" Dante replies, getting on his bike.  
"Dante, wait-!" V said but fell to his knees just as Dante left.

 

With Griffin following Dante, V slowly got up to his feet and headed towards Trish, placing some sort of blanket over her as he sat down a little ways away from her and silently read his book as he waited for her to wake up.

 

June 15th - 11:40 am

 

Trish soon wakes up after minutes of resting, gasping she holds the blanket over her body and look towards V.

 

"Dante's left..." Trish says.  
"Yes...And I don't think he can win." V says, turning the page in his book.  
"What was that demon, V? Where did it come from? Urizen is not a demon, I know that for a fact because I'm from the Underworld. My God, what are you, then?" Trish asked.  
"It doesn't matter, I'm a shadow of my former self who lost everything. And tried to protect what had always mattered most. I will tell you the story of my birth." V says, closing his book.

 

Whatever V was about to tell Trish would be revealing, and soon dots would be connected.


	15. Mission 12: Yamato

May 1st - 9:19 pm

 

A ruined large home still stood at what was pretty much left, it was easy to tell something horrible happened to it years and years ago. Not many people knew what was the cause of this destruction but one man did.

 

And he was the very person stumbling his way in slowly.

 

"Suffering defeat after defeat, that man's body was reaching its limit. Breaking down. But he couldn't die yet. The man had a job that must be done: To defeat his twin brother, and protect the love of his life." V explains.

 

Vergil stumbled after retrieving the Yamato he used it to transport him back to his old home, he wanted more power to protect his wife. When they reunited after a chance encounter they spent most of their days and nights together. Going as far as to getting a home together and then marrying one another...even though they were young their love had been strong.

 

However when one-day demons attacked and Freya gotten rather injured badly by a certain demon...

 

He blamed himself for it and swore to her that he'd never let this happen again, he felt so weak that he began to have this need for more power. They were mere teenagers when they married but it didn't matter to him as she was the love of his life.

 

"Freya..." Vergil whispered.

 

Opening the sheath to Yamato he looked into his small reflection in the blade.

 

"Dante..." Vergil soon whispered afterward.

 

Taking Yamato out he took a moment to look at the family photo that had been still up shockingly intact that only thing ruined was the parts of his father and himself along with Dante all that was clearly shown was Eva his mother.

 

Turning around he took a few breaths, raising Yamato he then stabbed himself with his sword, grunting in pain he began to say some sort of fraze of a poem and soon shoved the rest of the sword through his chest. Forcing out his human soul.

 

"In order to defeat his younger brother and protect the women he loves, he could only do one thing with the crumbling flesh and feelings. He needed to separate man from devil with the strength of the Yamato. And eventually, the man became a true devil." V finishes explaining.

 

June 15th - 11:47 am

 

"I've tried to hold together my crumbling flesh with what little demonic power I have left, but...I'm approaching my limit. In separating and regaining my human soul. I've realized the gravity of the crime I've committed. Not to mention the pain I brought upon her...I've realized how important everything was...Everything I've thrown away in my pursuit of power." V tells regretfully.  
"Is that why you went to find Dante and Freya?" Trish asked.  
"Yes. Foolish. I thought that maybe they could change my...maybe fix...Maybe right my wrong." V said.  
"And Freya?" Trish asked.  
"I hoped she'd be able to forgive me for everything forced upon her..." V said, sadness written all over his face.

 

Ever since V was 'born' the love for Freya was in either soul of a single man, the history was just too deep to have only towards one being. And it was shown with how either side wished to keep Freya safe.

 

"Tell me...Was this fool before you right?" V asked.  
"I'm not your mommy, V. You're a big boy. And you need to see this through. Dante's war. And Freya's strength." Trish says, re-dressed walking off.

 

Elsewhere Dante rode on his new bike to get by quicker when he came across a part of the road that was broken off and a group of demons bellow he road it into that hole. Using the bike to kill a few of them before he flipped over and the bike came apart killing off the rest of the demons.

 

"How's that for road rash?" Dante asked.  
"Heh, Sparrow will dig this for sure." Dante muttered to himself.

 

No doubt about it, his daughter would love to hitch a ride on his beauty sometime and honestly it would be a lot easier to use for when new jobs in the future come along. Heck, even Sparrow could tag along and ride with her dad from job to job.

 

But more demons were in his way, sighing he shook his head and looked at them.

 

"Unless you wanna die, I suggest you get the hell out of my way!" Dante said.

 

After defeating demon after demon that got in his way Dante continued on with his way, he needed to get back before anything were to happen to Nero or Sparrow...but also most of all before Urizen took Freya somewhere else where he wouldn't be sure where she went.

 

There soon came a place where you'd have to offer large amounts of blood in order to pass through the small door just under a statue. Dante wasn't about to offer his so whatever this tree had would just have to do.

 

Of course there were demons he needed to take care of first, the lesser ones weren't a surprise the one that kind of was but perked his interest in a slight manner was the red fast one.

 

'BreakNeck Predator: Fury'

 

This fight should be good...

 

Though without much of a doubt Dante did end up winning and continued on, though it was nice to see a rather quick on their feet type of demon. Looks like demons were evolving more and more with each gig Dante was given.

 

Once all sides had the amount of blood needed the door slid open and Dante dropped down through it, walking down some more he found himself in this underground like area. Keeping moving forward Dante muttered about how the place brought back a bit of memories.

 

Jumping up the ledges there he came across even more but with water flowing down them, with no choice but up he followed that path and headed through and back outside where...his old house was still standing!?

 

"Holy shit...Can't believe any of this is still standing..." Dante comments on it.

 

Dante silently walked up to what was left of the entrance of his former childhood home.

 

"There you are. Hey, what's wrong with you? Hey, Dante!" Griffin asked.  
"The demonic power was activated in me once when Vergil lovingly jammed this through my chest. I always wondered...Why did my father give me the Rebellion?" Dante says, holding out what was left of his sword.  
"Okay, what are you muttering?" Griffin asked.  
"Over the years, I've been stabbed and jabbed by a number of things. But who would've ever guessed..." Dante said, then stabbed himself with what was left of his sword.  
"Have you lost your mind!? There's a demon to destroy! Kill yourself later! I'll help! On top of that, your daughter needs you asshole!" Griffin shouts at him.  
"If the Yamato can separate man from devil...Then what about the Rebellion?" Dante asked shoving his sword through himself more.

 

Just as Dante did that demonic power was all around him as the devil's sword Sparda was slowly disappearing and flowing into Dante.

 

"You are...absorbing the Sparda!" Griffin says, shocked.

 

Dante grunts from all the power that was flowing into him, when it became to much he shouted and leaned back with is arms apart. Soon a demonic growl filled the air and Dante's new Devil Trigger appeared.

 

Sin Devil Trigger, Dante took a moment to catch his breath then crouched down for a moment and jumped into the air flying rather fast and headed straight for Urizen.

 

By the time he reached Urizen and saved both Nero and Sparrow, the two recognized him completely. Nero struggled to get to his feet and momentarily stood up but Sparrow only got up on her arms looking at her father.

 

"It can't be? Dante, you son of a bitch...I knew you couldn't be killed that easily!" Nero said.  
"Dad?...Heh, I knew you'd come...kick his ass." Sparrow whispered but passed out.  
"Hey, he's all yours. But don't let it become a habit." Nero said, falling over and passing out as well.

 

Both Griffin and Shadow each took one of them, Griffin placed his claws on the back of Nero's jacket while Shadow appeared under Sparrow and was forced to bite into her arm to hold her in place even if blood flowed out of the marks, while he followed after Griffin.

 

"Win, Dante, Win!" Griffin says.

 

Dante watched them leave for a moment then turned his gaze back to Urizen, holding his hand out to the side his new sword appeared 'Devils Sword Date'. It looked nothing like his old one a completely new look.

 

"Dante..." Urizen spoke.

 

His battle with Urizen was gonna start.

 

Now Dante was actually able to inflict some damage to Urizen with his new powered up Devil Trigger, though he did from time to time transform back to his human form and fight back his new sword giving him a good fight back.

 

It was a while later when Urizen was shoved back and Dante seemed to have won the battle, Urizen being shocked slid back to where his chair was.

 

"All this time, and you still don't get it." Dante said, summoning his sword again.

 

But just as that happened things started to get ugly, the place started to shake making Dante look around a bit.

 

"It is YOU who does not understand." Urizen replies.

 

June 15th - 12:00 pm

 

"It has begun." Urizen finishes say.

 

With the others things started to fall apart all around them, Lady looked out the window worrying about what was happening but most of all of her friends and her niece.

 

"What's happening!?" Lady asked.  
"Bad news! Gotta go now, that house plant is pissed off." Nico says rushing in the van.

 

Elsewhere Trish and V ran as the ground under them began to fall apart, V nearly fell down along with it all if it wasn't for Trish grabbing a hold of his hand.

 

Back at the tree with Dante and Urizen, he watched as Urizen carefully took the crystal that contained a sleeping Freya inside in one hand holding it in what seemed like a protective manner.

 

"The Qliphoth has revealed in it's entirely. This inconvenience...matters not. Freya will be coming with me where she will always be protected." Urizen says walking through the blood that seemed to have concealed his form after he took the red crystal to which shown the Yamato with him.

 

Dante tried to go after them but once he broke through the blood he looked around but didn't see anyone or anything...not even Urizen or even Freya.

 

"Freya...dammit!" Dante mutters to himself.


	16. Mission 13: Four Warriors

June 15th - 12:36 pm

 

By this time everyone regrouped and were back all together, and also both Nero and Sparrow were wake, the small wounds on Sparrows arm healed up by now and when she stepped out of the van and saw her dad finally make his arrive she grinned and ran over to him like she always had as a little girl.

 

"Dad! Your okay." Sparrow said relieved, hugging him.  
"Hey, Squirt. You alright?" Dante asked, hugging her back tightly.  
"Yeah, but you had me worried you asshole." Sparrow said, hitting her father shoulder.  
"Haha sorry about that. But everything is gonna be okay." Dante explained.

 

When Sparrow looked around a bit and frowned Dante knew she was looking for her aunt Freya.

 

"Wheres..." Sparrow started.  
"Urizen still has her...but don't worry she isn't injured." Dante told her.

 

While the father and daughter had their moment Lady went to go check some areas, when things started to finally be explained about this stupid tree and just what the hell Urizen was after Dante kept his arm around his daughter's shoulders for some silent comfort.

 

When Dante walked off along with his daughter Nico couldn't help but walk up to Dante.

 

"Whoa! You...are the infamous Dante! Sparrows dad!" Nico said.  
"Nico be cool." Sparrow laughs a bit.  
"Um, I'm Nicoletta Goldstein. Sound familiar?" Nico said introducing herself.

 

When they shook hands Sparrow saw Nico as someone meeting their biggest hero and actually enjoyed watching this.

 

"My grandmother is Nell Goldstein...The gunsmith that made all your fancy weapons that you got...strapped...back there..." Nico said, nervously.

 

Sparrow laughed behind her hand and shook her head. Ahh she liked the fact Nico became a good friend of hers rather fast.

 

"Yeah, there she is!" Nico cheered when Dante pulled out his guns.  
"You don't much look like her..." Dante replies.  
"Dad!" Sparrow groaned.  
"Yeah, I got my looks from my Daddy, kind of like Sparrow has hers from you. But that's all about I got from him. But based on his research, I-I-I managed to cobble this- Um...it-it-Consider it a gift! In honor of us finally meeting! Meeting." Nico said holding out a hat to Dante.

 

Sparrow chuckled as she watched her father raise his hand and took the hat, when it flew up and landed on his head a red scarf appeared and soon Dante did his usual stuff...only this time he seemed to have been dancing to this which made Sparrow blush in embarrassment as she hid her face in one hand.

 

'Dad...oh gosh...' Sparrow thought.

 

Nico thought liked it and cheered after Dante was done, when he pocked it away Nero stopped him.

 

"Dante! I'm gonna go, too." Nero said.  
"Why don't you sit this one out? You too Sparrow." Dante said.  
"What? Whoa since when do I sit out of jobs like this?" Sparrow asked.  
"Oh, let you call me dead weight again? No thanks. I've got all the power I need. Right here." Nero replied, showing his Devil Breaker.  
"You two don't understand. It's not what I mean-" Dante said to his daughter and Nero.  
"Let them go. Dante. Time is a luxury that we can no longer afford. We must chase after him, post-haste." V says.  
"What, does that mean you're going too?" Dante asked.  
"I have a duty to see this through." V replies.  
"Well that's all you had to say, Mr. Poetry. I'm gonna go my way, and you guys can go yours. Let's just say that's the best for the cause." Dante replies walking off.

 

Sparrow followed after her dad deciding to go with him this time but the two of them were stopped by Nico who called after Sparrow.

 

"Hey, girly! Here's that weapon I said I'd made up for you!" Nico said, tossing a rectangular container towards her.  
"What is it?" Sparrow asked, catching it with ease.  
"Open it and find out! Try her out when you see a few demons!" Nico smiled.  
"Okay...?" Sparrow said.

 

Just as they jumped over the edge Nico heard her saw she calls the new weapon 'Judgment'  
(If you wanna see the picture of it check it through the book on my Quotev account where I have it up there as well.)

 

"What'ca think it is kiddo?" Dante asked.  
"Not sure. But I guess I'll soon find out." Sparrow shrugged her shoulders.

 

Before they walked off Dante waited beside his daughter who soon opened the box and laughed in amazement, inside was a new gun. Carefully taking it out of the box Dante smirked as he watched his daughters expression which was in utter awe.

 

It was a beautiful black gun, grey and gold trimming all around and on the handle of each side was a picture of a dragon with it's mouth open which was meant to look 'scary' in some ways. Not to mention the trigger piece was in a gold color.  
In the box was a note.

 

'Dear Sparrow, I made this gun knowing by mentions you were somewhat like your daddy in battle. Since you liked my first piece so much here's another! Hopefully we can continue on with our friendship and you'll allow me to cobble up a few more weapons for ya in the future!' - Nico.

 

"Heh, most defiantly. Her gunsmith is rather amazing." Sparrow said.  
"All is left for you to test this baby out on some demons." Dante smiled.  
"Well I did say I would." Sparrow grins.  
"Let's go then kiddo!" Dante chuckles.

 

And so the father-daughter duo left off on their own path.

 

When the reached the first drop they ended up fighting a large amount of demons, of course there would be some no matter where they went so the father-daughter duo fought together rather well and quick.

 

"You still got it old man." Sparrow teased.  
"Heh, hey I taught you everything I know." Dante grins.

 

Dante knew his daughter was much like him just the way she was testing her new gun, it shot faster and it seemed to never miss it's target. It also fit well with her fighting style that was some what similar to her fathers but still her own style so it was a perfect match.

 

Time and time again the two of them fought demon after demon together and things were going rather well they were finishing up rather quickly so when they kept dropping down further and further they soon had finally met up with Nero and V again.

 

"Looks like we still got a long ways to go." Dante said.  
"Seems that way." Sparrow replies.

 

Just as the four began walking forwards all together the ground from under them all shook then started to crumble. Sparrow stumbled along with the others but she stumbled more near Nero and when the ground from under them all broke Nero instinctively grabbed onto Sparrow and they fell together.

 

Once again the four of them got separated with Sparrow ending up with one of the guys once more.


	17. Mission 14: Diverging Point: V

June 15 - 1:13 pm

 

When they all fell and were separated V acted quick and summoned Griffon to help soften his landing but as his own body was slowly falling apart even Griffon was getting tired and had no choice but to let V down.

 

"Damn, just a little longer. Come on..." V muttered.

 

He tried to get up to his feet but much to weak he quickly fell to the ground just as quick.

 

"I must...go...Before he loses completely! Before we...lose Freya all together..." V said using the cane to help him stand up.

 

Using the cane as something to hold himself up as he walked forwards he knew he needed to keep moving, so V pushed his weak body and continued on. He pushed himself so far that at times he'd have to stop and take a short break.

 

This happened to many times where when he came up to a certain area that was dark and glowing a bit purple, suddenly he felt dizzy and fell over on his knees, but what happened next was shocking his familiars were drawn out of him and his once black hair turned white.

 

Falling over his eye sight was a bit blurry but he saw a demon before him laughing, it wasn't long though before he had passed out.

 

While he was out he dreams of Freya...not sure how or why but V did.

 

He was the other half of Vergil's being after all...

 

"Oh my dear, you push yourself to hard...please try to be careful okay?" Freya's voice was heard.

 

V wasn't sure where it came from but within all the black her voice was clear as day, Freya...the woman who meant the world to a single man. Oh how he had hoped she'd forgive him especially with how the other half of his soul was treating her.

 

"I know you wish to protect me after that demon attacked me, but I can handle myself you know V-" Freya's voice spoke once more but the name she said afterwards cut off.

 

Freya...

 

"Freya..." V whispered as he woke up finally.

 

Getting up V looked at his arms and saw that the tattoos on his body were nearly gone, grabbing the cane he used it to push himself up to his feet. Whatever this place was had also started to heal his body a bit not to mention the fact it gave him a gift to hear Freya's voice again after not being able to hear it for a month.

 

However before he could even think of leaving this place he needed to regain his familiars back, going through the first 'gate' he noticed that the three of them were in orb form and had been in front of a long ago defeated demon.

 

So which ever gate he went through he'd have to deal with the demon first before leaving huh? He did remember seeing three of them so does that mean he'll have to go through each one as he regains them all?

 

'If that's the case I need to act fast, he will no longer wait and if he gets away with it all...Freya will remain in that crystal...' V thought.

 

First off V retrieved Shadow, not long later the demon standing behind the three of his familiars 'woke' up and the battle soon began. To V it felt like a long hard battle but after he won that battle he was transported back outside.

 

So he was correct this is how he was suppose to get the others back....well well so be it.

 

Going through the other 'gate' V then went for Griffion next and when the room lit up like it did in the first one Griffon was back yet the demon before him was as well. With not much of a choice V battled this demon with both Shadow and Griffon.

 

The same exact thing happened when he went to get back Nightmare, once the three were back and all battles were won V found himself back outside from those rooms and just a few ways away was a gate. Seems like their one ticket out of there huh?

 

"Let's get the hell outta here! This humidity is killing me!" Griffon says.  
"Agreed. It's time we got back on course." V replies.  
"Haha! You just wanna save her lover boy." Griffon teases.

 

V ignores him and just ran through the door, thankfully it helped him get back and he found himself back where he had fell down getting up he looked around this time Griffon was there with him so he knew he was back for sure.

 

"We finally made it out! That thing was something else..." Griffon says.  
"Best we avoid it, if possible. Especially given my...condition." V replies.

 

Continuing onward V soon came up to an area where it seemed to be like a blood flowing through some sort of vein within this tree or some sorts? But when he got further up he could hear the others fighting some demons and when he kept going he saw some brief glimpses of them.

 

"They're safe..." V mutters.  
"No time to worry about them, V. We've gotta hurry." Griffon says.

 

V knew he had no time to stop and get worried, much less with the fact that Urizen had Freya and when he reaized his mistakes he knew that the proper way to keep Freya safe was not to have her within a crystal...he just hoped all this time she'd be able to forgive him.

 

Or that what Trish said was true...about Freya's strength...

 

'One can only hope...' V said.

 

Continuing on and killing off a few demons on the way V soon came up to a area where the demon that he had breifly saw was standing in the middle of the place.

 

"If he reaches the fruit, it will all be over. Even Mundus failed to reign over the human world...Surely, we know he will not." Malphas spoke.  
"Malphas! No way can we handle her, we don't have the strength!" Griffon whispers to V.  
"I know. But we must get through this, somehow." V said, looking at his hand which was cracking and slowly crumbling away at a slow rate...he didn't have much time.

 

When he attempted to get up some of the rubble where he was fell and caught the hearing of Malphas, quickly V crawled back and forced himself to blend into the wall as much as he could his breath shaken as he hoped she wouldn't see him.

 

"Ahh, an intruder perhaps? I"m coomiing..." Malphas says.

 

But before she could get even closer to where V was two gun shots went off and hit her. V gasped a bit but took a careful look once he knew Malphas looked behind her and both of them saw Nero and Sparrow walking towards her.

 

"Someone call for an ass-kicking?" Sparrow asked, smirking.


	18. Mission 15: Diverging Point: Nero & Sparrow

June 15th - 1:13 pm  
[Meanwhile...]

 

Nero and Sparrow landed together side by side safely, though Nero's Devil Bringer was nearly broken already.

 

"Dammit, running a little low...Not gonna last much longer without a refill." Nero sighed.  
"Well, if Nico can make it here then you can do just that." Sparrow shrugged her shoulders.

 

But just as Sparrow finished saying those words a car horn went off, and not long later the van pretty much flew over their heads. Landing on their right, wow...talk about perfect timing.

 

"Hey, honey. Need assistance?" Nico asked.  
"What the hell's your problem? You TRYING to kill us!?" Nero said back, annoyed.  
"If you wanna bitch, blame it on Lady. SHE's behind the wheel." Nico replies.

 

Lady just appears through the van's window and waves with a smile on her face, Sparrow chuckles and walks up to her aunt. As the two women chat with one another (and plan a few new moves of attack) Nero goes inside the van to get more of his Devil Breakers before he and Sparrow head off.

 

Once Nero was finished getting more of his Devil Breakers then they had headed off, when the two came up to a certain point they noticed from the ground in three spots were spikes appearing then out...well this should be fun.

 

"Little bit more of a challenge huh?" Sparrow asked.  
"Well there are crossroads." Nero replied.

 

Sparrow grinned and pretty much the two got through it with ease once they figured out the best form of action. When they did other parts were like before, of course the two killed any demons in their way as they both continued forward.  
There really wasn't much time to waste now of course...

 

Dropping down through a large area demons surfaced and so the two friends worked together to bring them down in big hopes of getting out of there quickly, it took a bit of time but they did end up winning and without much of a second thought moving on to the next place.

 

Place after place the two faced off different types of demons they encountered in the past and each time they won each battle they even could hear the others fight off other demons in different places of that one area.

 

"Looks like my dad is having a good time." Sparrow said.  
"Well let's keep moving, if we want to get to that Demon King first that is." Nero said.  
"Yeah..." Sparrow replied.

 

With more area's to pass by and more demons to kill the two soon came up to a dark area and with a purple glow to it.

Whatever this place was there was a demon nearby both Nero and Sparrow could feel it.

 

When they arrived they saw the demon Malphas, looking at one another they nod their heads in a silent agreement.

 

"I'm cooomiing..." Malphas says.

 

V was pressed up on the wall behind him hoping it would be good enough to hide himself. But when Nero and Sparrow aimed their guns and shot at the demon he soon looked over and saw just who it was.

 

"Someone call for an ass-kicking?" Sparrow asked, smirking.  
"Gotta pay attention, sweetheart." Nero says.  
"Sparda's kin...But you're nothing more than an empty shell with no power. Hmm...but she seems to have some however...Ha! You are as weak as your flesh, human." Malphas says.  
"Hey, we're tougher than we look. But...there's only one way to find out." Nero replied.  
"I will enjoy this." Malphas tells.  
"May I join in on the fun, Nero?" Sparrow asked.  
"If you think you can keep up." Nero replies, small smile.  
"Oh your on." Sparrow says.

 

And so the battle with Malphas began, this demon was indeed tough and this battle did make the two go a bit all out but in the end they were indeed able to defeat the demon even with how well the two were working together.

 

"And you thought I couldn't keep up." Sparrow said.  
"I knew you could, just wanted to tease ya." Nero replied.

 

Sparrow rolled her eyes and shook her head, well whatever now all they needed to do was meet up with V and head out together so she could see her dad. But...it looked like things wouldn't be that quick...

 

"You can come out now." Nero said.  
"I guess I owe you two." V told them.  
"You should turn around. Your body's not gonna last much longer." Nero said after seeing V stumble a bit.  
"Nero's right, V. Don't push yourself to hard." Sparrow told.  
"That, I cannot do. I must go!" V tells them, but falling to his knees.  
"Dammit, V!" Nero said catching him.  
"V you need rest." Sparrow said catching him as well.  
"Don't push yourself. You need some rest!" Nero tries to reason with him.  
"I must go...to where Urizen is." V says ignoring the offer to rest.  
"Why!? Why the hell do you have to-" Nero said but got interrupted.  
"I beg you both! This is my last request." V says.

 

Nero and Sparrow looked at one another, Sparrow nodded her head to tell him that they needed to help V in any sort of way.

 

"Fine. Dante's definitely gonna beat us there..." Nero said.

 

Both Nero and Sparrow moved each of V's arms over their shoulders and helped him walk, though for them it was gonna be a bit slower so Dante would for sure get to Urizen much faster then the three of them.


	19. Mission 16: Diverging Point: Dante

||A/N: Sorry that these three chapters are short or some of them are, we all know there wasn't to many cutscenes in the 'Mission' of some parts of the story-line of the game but either way I actually felt like writing the new chapter up this time before I get busy for a few days. Either way I hope you like it!! (PS: Sadly this chapter for Dante is really short...so sorry!! I still can't explain a few parts for my stories.)||

 

June 15th - 1:13 pm  
[Meanwhile]

 

"No hard feelings guys, but this is my gig! Trust me, Nero...This one's gonna be a little too much for ya. And sorry Sparrow...but your old man is gonna take over from here." Dante said.

 

Looking behind him was a open area to jump down and into the next area to go through, he hoped he would get there first before Nero or even Sparrow did...because the reveal of his brother being the very demon that has her aunt...and that very demon being her uncle.

 

He wasn't sure how she'd take it that's for sure.

 

Making his way down and down like usual demons interrupted his travel and Dante had easily taken them down. Certain area's he had entered to get further and further down the tree were actually quite different in their own ways.

 

Though what didn't change was that of the familiar demons appearing before him as he continued onward.

 

When he arrived in the area where he was able to hear the others fight off a few demons he knew they were okay, but he still needed to check on how Sparrow was and so he took a short moment to look around and once his eyes landed on his daughters form fighting off demons he nodded his head with a small smile.

 

'That's my girl, fights like her father in a way.' Dante thought.

 

He for sure was one heck of a proud dad of the young woman Sparrow has become.

 

With a sigh Dante turned around and continued on, fighting demon after demon in his way. When he was in a different place and could no longer hear the others he found himself elsewhere with a different but yet familiar type of demon from his past.

 

"Leave at once! Only kings of the Underworld may enter these gates. You shall not pass." The demons different voices told Dante.

 

'Gatekeeper Unleashed: King Cerberus'

 

"Easy there, fella. Hey...I remember a stinky little pooch just like you." Dante says.  
"You insult me, foul-scented creature!" Cerberus replies.  
"Looks like your master's got you on a pretty short leash. Come on, little puppy. I'll take you out for a walk, c'mon! Let's go!" Dante taunts.  
"You have fought our kin in the past...But I am king of the Cerberus tribe! They were weak! But WE will feast on your flesh, and gnaw on your bones!" King Cerberus tells Dante.

 

Finally breaking free from the chain's binding them to that one spot of this place.

 

"So you're the strongest in the litter. Looks like we're gonna need a bigger leash. Come on!" Dante says taunting the demon again.

 

With that Dante's battle began, what was interesting was that this Cerberus had three different abilities, fire, ice and lightning. And boy was this little pup tough. It took some time but in the end Dante did indeed defeat this demon and like usual after defeating it the demon turned into one of Dante's new Devil Arms.

 

Looking at it carefully not long later Dante did his usual gimmick where he tested each weapon out making skillful moves and showing off (even if there wasn't anyone to see it.) each weapon it transformed into turned out to have the same exact abilities the demons had which in Dante's book was really cool.

 

But with the staff form he ended up creating a hole in the ground before him after he decided enough was enough from testing it out. And when he looked down and hadn't heard anyone down there it seemed like he was there first.  
Just how he wanted it.

 

"Guess I'm the first one here. I like that!" Dante said.

 

Jumping down Dante mentally prepared himself for what he'd see once he landed down there.


	20. Mission 17: Brothers

June 15th - 2:01 pm

 

In a cave like area within the tree still Nero, V and Sparrow were found slowly walking towards as they both were helping V who really looked like he was just about a foot towards deaths door.

 

"The truth is...I wanted to be protected and loved...But I was alone. My only choice was to survive. When I found out Freya was alive...it brought great joy to my heart..." V explains, but collapses to the ground.  
"V, you gotta rest." Nero says.  
"Yeah you look like your already at deaths door." Sparrow said ignoring the mention of her aunt for the moment.  
"Nero...Sparrow...I will tell you both...everything. There is no demon named Urizen...Only a man who threw away his humanity, in an endless pursuit of power. He is Dante's older brother. Freya's husband." V explains.  
"Dante's brother? And Freya's...husband?" Nero whispered.  
"Oh gosh...that makes him...my uncle." Sparrow said shaking her head.  
"Yes. And his real name is...Vergil." V states.  
"That's why she reacted the way she did a month ago! Not only that but it's the reason why he has my aunt...but...why?" Sparrow asked.  
"Vergil only wishes to keep his wife safe, but many years ago when demons attacked them and she got injured really bad...his regret seated deep within his heart and his pursuit of more power pushed forward far faster then it had before." V explains.

 

So that's what it was...this 'Urizen' who was actually Vergil - her uncle was doing what he thought was best to protect her...but it still wasn't the best course of action by sealing his beloved in a crystal considering that it wouldn't give her any sort of say in anything nor would it give the couple time together if she remained inside.

 

Meanwhile Dante finally landed elsewhere from where he left off from his last, landing on his feet he looked up and saw the demon form of his brother looking at the tree before him with one single fruit on it. And Freya still trapped in that crystal within a different smaller tree beside 'Urizen'.

 

"Vergil..." Dante mutters.

 

Standing up Dante knew it was now or never to confront his brother.

 

"Hey, is that the damn fruit that you've been jabbering about? Doesn't look so special to me." Dante says.

 

But after looking around he noticed the old place was his childhood home...or how it was all looked like when it was in the past...however this wasn't the actual place at all.

 

"Yup, this is where it all stared. That day mother saved me and Freya and...left you behind. The thing you don't know is, she tried to save you, too. She kept searching and searching...Until it killed her. Freya even asked about you...worried for your safety." Dante explains.  
"I have no recollection of this take, or this place. It's all an illusion, created by this extraordinary fruit. It's power, you see, is all I ever wanted in order to protect Freya. And with this...I will have everything! I'll be able to protect her completely! From everything and everyone!" 'Urizen' (Vergil) says eating the fruit.

 

Dante tried to run towards his brother to stop him but it was to late. Giving a breif sad look towards the still form of Freya trapped in the crystal he silently thought of how sorry he had been that he couldn't stop Vergil from doing all this.

 

"No, brother, you don't have everything. That last shred of humanity that you still had? You just lost it! Not to mention your sense of reason...you can't keep Freya away for life, she needs to live it herself." Dante says.

 

It was true Freya did live her life painfully waiting for Vergil's return, and the reason for her protection might have been twisted on a really bad track but Vergil's love for his wife went to both beings of a single man.

 

'Urizen' - Protect her at all costs.

 

V - Realized the mistakes made and hopes for Freya's safe return and forgiveness

 

This woman was the love of Vergil's life...her safety was his top priority no matter which being Vergil was in.

 

"That is nothing but the pitiful cries of those without strength. Come to me, brother...I shall enlighten you, Dante!" 'Urizen' (Vergil) says his demon form changing after he ate that fruit.

 

He wasn't about to let someone like Dante and the other three to take Freya back, his mind was solely on 'protect, protect' like a demons mind would. When a demon finds a mate their desire of protecting them sky rockets.

 

Their safety is everything but the most important thing for them, and for a half demon it tends to get intense when your mate ends up being your childhood friend who shares a tragic past with you much less in under the span of a few years thinking he or she was dead and finding out they are alive the 'protective' feeling grows.

 

Dante's battle with his brother was personal on a high level, these three grew up together. The bond between the three of them should've been very tight but when that one moment of Vergil leaving both of them and staying in the Underworld it lead to hurtful years to which Freya and Dante leaned on one another.

 

Dante hated that his brother hurt his best friend so badly that she could barely go without nearly crying after hearing just her husbands name, her trust was broken so bad and her fears of not being 'good enough' blew through the roof.

 

So watching his best friend suffer through out the years, disappearing from time to time to deal with it on her own it just fueled his reason to fight. Which in the end let him be the one who won.

 

"They're brothers? Why are they fighting each other?" Nero asked.  
"To see ones justice through, a man must fight for it. Even if the one who stands before him is his kin." V explains.  
"That's ridiculous." Nero says.  
"Not to mention pathetic!" Sparrow says after.  
"The brothers of blood disagree on the very reason of their existence. They must fight." V tells.  
"Right in-front of Aunt Freya?" Sparrow asked.  
"Both brothers care for her in different manners, for Vergil it is out of unconditional love, Dante loves her like a sister and best friend...the brothers have known her since they were children..." V tells Sparrow.

 

As that short conversation was finished Dante already removed his sword from his brothers chest and jumped off him. Panting from his battle Dante's eyes looked back at Freya. How was he suppose to get her out of that?

 

Vergils demon form fell back and landed laying on his back, turning his head to the side he reached out towards the form of his wife within the crystal he placed her in .

 

"Freya...I must...protect her....protect her from...everyone...and everything." 'Urizen' says.

 

However before either brother could do much next finally Nero, V and Sparrow arrived.

 

"Dante!" Nero shouts.  
"Dad!" Sparrow does as well.  
"You're late...just finishing up." Dante tells them.  
"Is that really your brother?" Nero asked.  
"I'm afraid so." Dante replies.  
"Wait a minute! That's uncle, Vergil?! Aunt Freya's husband?!" Sparrow asks shocked.  
"So he was behind all this. Your own flesh and blood." Nero said.  
"Right again you two." Dante tells.

 

'Uncle...you cause all this blood shed...for what? To gain power in order to protect Aunt Freya? Your a fool, this wasn't the way.' Sparrow thought as she watched V slowly walked over to Urizen.

 

"In the last throes of defeat, I see." V says.  
"You..." Urizen replies.  
"V, get back! Things are about to get really messy." Dante tries.  
"No! Please...Let me. I want to end this battle...with my own hands." V says holding his hand out.

 

'I'm running out of time...this might just be all that's left to save her...' V thinks.

 

Dante shrugs his shoulders and let's V do his thing, however in the back both Nero and Sparrow watch in utter confusion as well as shock from the information given to them just now. V soon climbed onto Urizen and stood on his chest.

 

"Do not struggle. For if you can't even defeat me, then you've already lost." V says.  
"I will not lose...Not to Dante...I need power...more power!" Urizen says.  
"I know...We are one and the same, you and I. But you've lost me, and I've lost you. Yet we are connected by that one feeling. The need for power to protect the love of our life." V explains.

 

With not much of time life V knew now was the last chance to end this.

 

" 'While thy branches mix with mine, and our roots together join.' " V speaks of a poem.

 

Raising his cane up in the air he attempted to stab but in the corner of his eye he saw a actual single tear roll down Freya's face as if her ears could hear the poems that Vergil - her love used to read to her about.

 

It was as if her demon side could feel and hear everything.

 

'Hold on, you'll be free soon...' V thought.

 

And she was soon free just as V stabbed his cane through the chest of Urizen a large force pushed the three back further from them all. And a man stood there where Urizen and V had once been proving that both beings returned to their original self.

 

The tree holding the crystal slowly disappeared, the crystal itself cracked and broke apart letting Freya fall to the ground still passed out, but alive.

 

Shards of the sky around them began to fall apart from the events, Nero, Sparrow and Dante covered their eyes from the light but soon looked towards the man before them who stood there for a moment before looking at the three over his shoulder, Yamato in his hands.

 

"What is this?" Nero asked.  
"Wait...who's that?" Sparrow asked.  
"Vergil...!" Dante said, telling the two his brothers name.

 

'Wait! This is my uncle? Vergil....?' Sparrow thought.

 

With his name being called out Vergil turned around letting the three see his face, Sparrow gasped slightly. He looked like her father in a way only difference that was there is Vergil didn't support a beard on his face and his hair was slick back.

 

But most of all Vergil was back and what would happen next Sparrow wasn't sure.


	21. Mission 18: Awakening

June 15th - 3:06 pm

 

Dante, Nero and Sparrow stood in their spots just looking at Vergil who in return looked at them. Turning his gaze to the ground under his feet he found his old book he had, inside were pages he used to read to his wife with when she would become restless some nights.

 

Crouching down he gentle picked it up, looking at the book for a moment before turning his gaze back to the other three.

 

"Ya have some pretty big cojones for coming back. Just don't know when to give up, do ya!?" Dante said, running to Vergil and attacking.  
But Vergil used the Yamato to swat him away, then jab him in the chest only for Dante to remove the sheath and send it back forcing the two apart sliding on the ground before regaining their footing.

 

Meanwhile Nero and Sparrow stood there watching in confusion...what was going on?!

 

"Get out of my way, Nero! Sparrow!" Dante shouts, running at Vergil attacking.  
"Defeating you like this has no meaning." Vergil said.  
"C'mon, Vergil. Let's do this!" Dante said urging him on.  
"Heal your wounds, Dante. Get strong. After that, we'll settle the matter." Vergil replies.

 

Not long later he swipes at him forcing Dante back a bit more, Nero and Sparrow looking confused as ever not knowing what to think or do about this matter, all Sparrow however could do at the moment was hold onto Nero's arm.

 

Vergil on the other hand just turned around and cut the space in front of him opening a 'portal', sheathing the Yamato Vergil then picked Freya up into his arms carrying his wife like a bride and walked towards the portal...but not without looking over his shoulder at Nero and Sparrow.

 

"Thank you, Nero. Sparrow." Vergil said, walking through it closing behind him.  
"Dammit." Dante sighed.  
"If that's your brother, then what happened to V?" Nero asked him.  
"He returned...to himself. Go home Nero. This doesn't concern you. And Sparrow head back as well." Dante sighed, walking away.  
"Like hell! I lost my right arm because of him!" Nero said following him.  
"This is not your fight. I need to stop him and save Freya, that's all that matters." Dante said still walking.  
"I'm tagging along with you, dad!" Sparrow says back.  
"I'm not gonna let you have all the fun, Dante!" Nero replies.  
"You don't get it!" Dante said, facing him now.  
"Lemme guess, I'm dead weight? You can shove that-" Nero said but was interrupted.  
"That's not it, Nero." Dante says.  
"What is it then!" Nero shouts.  
"Their your parents!" Dante shouts back.  
"What!?" Nero said, shock taking over as he shook his head looking to his feet.  
"I had the feeling the first time I saw you, but I just wasn't sure. And then I saw how the Yamato reacted...and I was certain. As well as how Freya was like when she recognized you...their your parents." Dante explains.  
"If she's my mother...why did she...?" Nero asked.  
"She had you when she was really young, Nero. In the beginning she was planning on raising you with her in your life but when demons attacked she made the hardest choice of her life. She gave you up to protect you but when we saw you the first time she regretted it....But I think she regretted giving you up far longer than that, so don't be mad with her she wished to keep you safe." Dante explains.  
"Then why the hell not tell me this sooner!!" Nero shouts.  
"She tried, but she was afraid. For the first time in years I've known that women she was afraid...afraid her own son would hate her for what she regretted most." Dante said.

 

After that he explained to Nero that he needed to give his father a ass-kicking but he couldn't have Nero kill his father much less give his mother more heartbreak then she already had been.

 

When Dante walked off Nero was given the chance to take it all in, looking towards the area Dante walked off down he was still in shock. Sparrow on the other hand just watched her father walk off.

 

"My parents...?" Nero asked.

 

All he remembered being told of his mother was that she was a women who begged the orphanage to take him in and keep him safe, she was heartbroken to leave him behind but choose his safety of her feelings.

 

So...the women he was told about who cried so hard about leaving him behind...was Freya all this time? The women he created a close bond with moments after he first met her? So many questions were appearing in his mind that he wasn't sure what to do just yet.

 

Sparrow on the other hand was shocked, Nero wasn't just a friend now in reality this boy was her cousin! Okay what?! How the fuck did she had move family out there and not even know?!

 

"This makes us..." Sparrow said.  
"Cousins..." Nero whispered.

 

Elsewhere Vergil stood with Freya in his arms looking over the edge of where he was standing.

 

"That day, if our positions were switched...Would our fates be different? Would I have your life, and you mine? Would Freya decide to love you instead?" Vergil asks.

 

Just as he made the action to carefully sit down a tree formed behind and under him, carefully sitting down Vergil let his wife rest on his lap as he held her close to his chest. He finally had her back in his arms after all these years.

 

"Let's settle this...Dante." Vergil says, nuzzling his nose to his wife's hair.

 

Back with Lady and the other girls things started to fall apart, which meant they had to get the hell out of there Nico ran to get her van ready but just as Lady and Trish were about to join her Dante arrived.

 

"Dante! What happened?" Trish asked.  
"My dumbass brother's back, and I'm gonna rip him a new one." Dante tells.  
"Vergil's- How!?" Trish started to ask.  
"Wait where's Freya and Sparrow? Not to mention Nero?" Lady asked.  
"Vergil still has Freya and the kids are together somewhere." Dante explains.

 

Nico threw Dante, Lady's new weapon stating he should borrow it for whatever fight he was about to have next. Lady was about to yell about that but things weren't working well they needed to get out of there and get out quick! So with that said Dante left to go deal with Vergil and hopefully see that Freya was alright.

 

Dante made his way around the place hoping he was heading the right way, and it seemed so since he soon came up to the sight of the three familiars. Should have they returned to Vergil when he returned to himself?

 

"Hey, guys where ya been? I thought you went back into Vergil. Your gonna wish you did." Dante said.  
"Oh, the wise guy Dante. We were spawned from Vergil's abominable thoughts. But you knew that already." Griffon says.  
"Come to think of it, I did know something was off. Just like with my old brother." Dante replies.  
"Well, we're merely discarded thoughts from when he was Nelo Angelo. No longer bound in his consciousness. We're here now to kill you of our own free will. Liberating! And kill you we shall, Dante, Us, not Vergil." Griffon says.

 

At first he battled the three of them but as things got further he followed after the three in order to defeat them cause soon they came one by one but most of the time it was the same 'familiar' that fought him. However like usual Dante won and the familiars lost all laying on the ground in front of Dante.

 

"Should've know better. You got a good heart, but you're about as sharp as a marble." Dante tells them.  
"Perhaps...But if you had even a little trouble defeating us, imagine what Vergil can do to you. Go see for yourself. Us? This is our final fight...And the end of Vergil's nightmares...finally he can protect Freya better. Godspeed, Dante...You'll need it." Griffon says disappearing.  
"Rest in peace, little chicken. It's been a bash." Dante tells him.

 

Dante stood up and walked off to finally confront his brother and hopefully end all this.

 

With Nero and Sparrow they both knew they had to get out of there quick, running off they needed to be quick on getting the hell out of there but thankfully Nico arrived with her car. Inside Trish and Lady were there and it was Trish who opened the door and held out her hand to help both of them inside.

 

Once inside a rather hurtful but quick conversation erupted with Nero asking questions left and right.

 

"So this guy Vergil, you know him?" Nero asked.  
"Vaguely, yes." Trish replies.  
"Dante said that guy's my father...and that Freya's my mother. What the hell's going on, Trish!?" Nero asked.  
"His logic is sound...I had a hunch myself." Trish said.  
"This doesn't make any SENSE!" Nero shouts.  
"Freya did what she thought was right! All she cared about was to protect you! She put your interest first over her own!" Trish replies.  
"And she's regretted giving you up ever since, anytime we 'd visit her she'd be crying or spacing out...you have to honestly know she truly loved you and wanted you to have a good but safe life, that's all she wanted for you." Lady says.  
"I know you hate Vergil, but can't kill your own father!" Trish tells Nero.  
"It's true. You'd never recover from that. You saved us, you should be proud. I know Freya would be. Now you can put this all behind you-" Lady said but Nero interrupted her.  
"Nico! Stop the car!" Nero shouts.  
"No chance! After all this, are you insane!?" Nico replies.  
"Fine. I'll go by myself." Nero replied.

 

Nero rushed back out with Sparrow of the trailer, the girls calling out for them as they watched the cousins run off. Sparrow was worried her cousin might just kill Vergil so she had followed after him in hopes to reason with him despite the anger.

 

'I'm sorry, Nero...but I can't let you kill Uncle Vergil. If he were to die...Aunt Freya would be upset.' Sparrow thought.


	22. Mission 19: Vergil

June 15th - 4:04 pm

 

Vergil sat there waiting for Dante's arrival as he held his wife in his arms, looking at the sleeping form of the woman he loves so dearly he let Yamato rest on his shoulder as he took his hand and gently ran it down Freya's face.

 

How she aged well, still looking beautiful as ever in his eyes. How much he regretted leaving her behind to fight off Mundus then everything else. He knew he caused her great deal of pain with being away.

 

"Forgive me, love. I sought to gain enough power to protect you much better that I let it cloud my judgement. I left you alone to fight off Mundus all those years ago and made you believe I had died...you were right this whole time...I should've stayed at your side." Vergil spoke to her.

 

It was rather sad that most of the times Vergil found it easy to confess his failures and often his true feelings to his wife when she'd been asleep just like now.

 

"I hope you can forgive me one day, because from now on I promise to stay by your side from here on out and forever." Vergil whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he held her close.

 

But as he spoke he saw her eyes flutter and finally open, her purple orbs looked around in confusion before landing on Vergil's face. Her breath was quick as she took in the sight of him. At first she believed it to be a lie just some cruel illusion but the arms holding her were warm, protective and caring...

 

The hold felt just like how Vergil would always hold her in the past...a hold she missed so much.

 

"Vergil...?" Freya asked.  
"Yes it's me, my love." Vergil replies.

 

Just hearing his voice brought tears to her eyes, the same voice she wanted to hear for so long. Overcome with emotions Freya allowed herself to follow what her heart longed for all these years after years apart.

 

She wrapped her arms around her husbands neck and leaned towards him, Vergil leaned in the rest of the way and the couple pressed their lips together in a kiss. A desperate kiss that was long waited and overdue.

 

Vergil grunted as he brought her even closer to his chest as they poured their heart out into their kiss. For Freya it showed just how much she missed him, how hurt she was from all this years waiting. Vergil though he hoped this kiss had her realize just how sorry he was for everything he's done to her.

 

When the kiss lasted a while longer Freya's hands were in Vergil's hair, but soon their kiss had slowed down and all together they pulled away pressing their foreheads together. Catching their breath Vergil knew soon enough questions would be spat his way.

 

"You have a shit load to explain to me dammit." Freya whispers.  
"And I will...once we finish the score we have to settle." Vergil replies.  
"Fine...but no more running. You better stick to your word this time." Freya says.

 

And just as she got up and off his lap Dante arrived, he knew they had their little 'reunion' moment of course but didn't want to interrupt so decided to 'show up' now.

 

"Hey, Vergil, your portal-opening days are over. Give me the Yamato." Dante says, holding out his hand.  
"If you want it, then you'll have to take it. But you already knew that." Vergil says, standing up the tree under him disappearing.  
"I had a feeling you'd say that..." Dante replies, hand out as his new devil sword appeared.  
"How many times have we fought?" Vergil asked.  
"Hard to say. It's the only memory I have of us since we were kids." Dante said, smiling afterwards.

 

Vergil himself even couldn't help but smile at that, for Freya it looks like the whole situation between the brothers had changed rather then how it used to be. So Freya stood back and just let them do their thing. No use in trying to stop them when she watched this pretty much her whole life.

 

"Time to finish this, Vergil. Once and for all." Dante says, getting ready for the fight.  
"I won't lose to the likes of you...little brother!" Vergil tells him, ready for the fight as well.

 

And so the fight between the brothers once again started up, Freya on the other hand just sighed and shook her head leaning back on whatever this place was and crossed her arms as she watched the twins fight one another.

 

For a while they were pretty much evenly matched, it wasn't until later in their battle that Dante decided to drop the bomb on Vergil telling him about Nero. Freya flinched but sighed knowing Vergil would have to know at some point today.

 

"Nero is my son?" Vergil asked.  
"Yeah, dumbass. You can't remember through that thick skull of yours." Dante asked, getting up.  
"Is this true, Freya?" Vergil asks, looking at his wife  
"Yes...I had found out I was pregnant with Nero much after you left to the Underworld..." Freya explains.  
"I guess you two were young once, too. As much as I'd love to hear that story, I think it's about time..." Dante said.  
"...ended this." Vergil finished for him.

 

Both brothers had gotten ready for another round of their battle, however this time they changed into their 'Sin Devil Trigger' forms which worried Freya a bit as it meant these two were meaning to take this battle even further.

 

"Wait you two!" Freya shouts.

 

But just as she shouts they lunged at one another and just as Freya was about to run towards them to stop the two from killing each other they all saw a blue light appearing between the brothers and when the light cleared a demon form was holding both brothers away from one another just before they landed a blow.

 

Both brothers came out from their Sin Devil Trigger forms as they looked at who this was...Freya on the other hand knew just who this was without a doubt. Not to mention Sparrow appeared in her own Devil Trigger form and transforming back once she landed before them with a smirk on her face.


	23. Mission 20: True Power/A Mother's Love

||A/N: I finally finished this chapter, I had to think of what Freya would due and what the right things for her to say/feel as well as Sparrow. Anyway since I'm finished this I'll be focused on my RE4 story as well as my RE2 Remake story (the new one!) Anyways thanks for those who read through this story and waited a while for this chapter||

June 15th - 4:27 pm

Nero and Sparrow both landed somewhere else just a good yards away from were the three others were at, Nero noticed a phone line up and decided to quickly call up his girlfriend placing the coin in the slot he then typed the numbers of the home number and just waited.

Sparrow stayed behind as she looked up to where the most top part of the tree knowing her father, uncle and aunt were up there and she knew her father and uncle were fighting it out but the knowledge on how her aunt was doing wasn't known.

'Hope you're okay, Aunt Freya.' Sparrow thought.

Meanwhile, Nero was waiting on Kyrie to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Kyrie's voice is heard on the phone.

But Nero couldn't speak just yet, his words were not speaking through his lips just yet.

"Nero? Is that you, Nero? Did something happen?" Kyrie asked.  
"Kyrie...When I was a kid, I...I was alone. You and Credo were al I knew. And now all of a sudden, I find out I have a family. What am I suppose to do with that?" Nero spoke.

As shocking as it was for Nero, Sparrow was shocked as well to find out Nero was actually her cousin...kind of clicked in her mind when she remembers the first time her father and aunt came home from their first time in Fortuna as Freya was seen to have such a heartbroken look on her face.

'No doubt she recognized Nero...' Sparrow thought.

"You always know which path is right, and which is wrong. There's no need to doubt yourself." Kyrie tells him.  
"Thanks...I guess that's all I needed to hear. I have one last thing to take care of...Then I'm coming home." Nero tells her.

After he hung up the phone both Nero and Sparrow headed up the path, Nero mentioned about not having enough strength to protect someone. But then he began to ran and yelled something.

"I swear! IM NOT LETTING YOU DIE!" Nero shouted.  
"Dude don't run!" Sparrow said but sighed.

Sparrow ran after him and watched as his robotic arm began to break off completely and his normal arm appeared, behind him were some sort of blue wings and then he jumped into the air.

"Jeez, wait up, Nero!" Sparrow shouts.

Transforming into her Devil Trigger form she flew after him and when she reached where he was she noticed that between her father and uncle was Nero in his own Devil Trigger form, Freya standing good feet away shocked by it.

Dante and Vergil let go of their DT form and were shocked at the sight of Nero.

"This is...curious," Vergil says.  
"Nero?" Dante asked.  
"Is that really you...Nero?" Freya asked.

Nero however just shoved his father and uncle away from one another while Sparrow landed beside where her father was and let her DT go as well. The only thing she had was her red like wings which were somewhat similar to Neros but a bit different of course.

"Looks like he activated his devil side even more," Sparrow smirked.  
"What form of power is this?" Vergil asked.  
"What the hell?" Dante asked.  
"This ends, right here," Nero said after letting his new DT go.

Dante, however, got up to his feet and shook his head as he began to walk towards Nero making Sparrow throw her hands up in the air and sigh. How is that she and Nero were the only ones in this family that might just be mature enough to know that fighting like this is idiotic?

"Listen to me. I told you already, this is not your-" Dante spoke but was interrupted.

One of Nero's blue maternalized hand on his back flew back and practically bitch slapped Dante in the face sending him back to his daughter's feet, Sparrow, on the other hand, couldn't help but break down in laughter.

"You listen, dead weight. I won't let you kill each other, not in front of my mother. There are other ways of settling your differences. I'm putting a stop to this sibling rivalry." Nero spoke slowly walking to his father.  
"Ahh, you came all this way just for that," Vergil says after a short chuckle.  
"Vergil...V...whatever you call yourself...Date's not gonna die here, and neither are you. Do you have a problem with that?" Nero tells his father.  
" 'Not gonna die' my ass. That bitch slap nearly killed me." Dante said, rubbing his jaw.  
"Kind of deserved it dad." Sparrow sighed, crouching down to him to see if he was alright.  
"If I beat Nero...Then by default, I beat you. Agreed Dante?" Vergil said.  
"Vergil don't you dare! That's our son!" Freya shouts, glaring at Vergil as her mother instincts came through.  
"Mother stays out of this...I'm not gonna lose to a deadbeat like him," Nero said, looking at his mother with gentle eyes.  
"Whatever, I don't really care. I'm just gonna sit this one out." Dante said, leaning back on his daughter's side resting up.  
"Good grief this family is weird..." Sparrow sighed.

As Dante and Sparrow mumbled about the family being stupid and dysfunctional, Vergil and Nero looked at one another getting ready for battle as Freya was helplessly watching since she was still a little weak from her recent departure from the crystal.

"When this is over, I'll make you submit and apologizes to mother...Father." Nero said.

Freya felt the huge amounts of relief, her son didn't actually hold hate towards her for giving him up in order to protect him. She regretted it to this day and hoped both of them could have that mother and son bond...

What she didn't know was that the bond created soon as a child is born never actually left...Nero was just that sweet of a guy.

As Vergil and Nero battled it out Freya had walked over to Sparrow and Dante, she was gonna scold him for telling Nero she and Vergil were his parents but she knew the boy had to know at some point and hiding it would just make her fears of being hated worse.

Nero would be asking questions whenever the time was right, as the other three watched they soon saw that it was Nero who came out on top of the battle to which made Dante, of course, laugh it off.

"Interesting..." Vergil says catching his breath.  
"Oh, brother. You cut off your own son's arm for more power, and you still lost." Dante says laughing some more.  
"Enough, dammit! The underworlds is taking over, and we need to do something before it's too late." Nero says.  
"He's right you guys. We can't keep this up." Sparrow sighed growing annoyed by this.  
Not long after the cousins spoke of the reason the tree began to shake making everyone stumble a bit proving the two were right. No more taking sweet time to fight at all.  
"They're right. We need to close that portal. Hey, you lost, so you better do what he says." Dante said getting up to his feet.  
"I can still fight. But if those roots continue to spread through the town, it'll just interfere with our business." Vergil said getting up, walking away after sheathing Yamato.  
"Now, that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say. Better hurry up...We still got a score to settle." Dante said walking off too.  
"Only way to do that is to go in the underworld," Freya said, sighing as she walked beside Dante.

Both Nero and Sparrow were confused but also knew what this meant...if they went they wouldn't get back...and that kind of feared Sparrow since she wasn't sure when or how her father could come back.

Looking at one another both cousins walked after their parents.

"Wait, where are you going?" Nero asked.  
"We need to sever the Qliphoth roots from the underworld itself. Then, we'll seal the portal with the Yamato." Vergil said.  
"Hang on, if you do that, you can't come back," Nero said looking at the three of them.  
"Why do you think we're going? Somebody's gotta keep an eye on your old man." Dante said.  
"But...what about you dad!" Sparrow frowns.  
"Don't worry, I'll come back. Take care of the shop for me." Dante said, kissing his daughter on the forehead.

After that, the twins and Freya walked off again with Sparrow watching them with a sad expression knowing she could do nothing to change the minds of her family. Nero, on the other hand, wasn't having any of it!

"You can't just expect me to stay here while you three go-" Nero said but got interrupted.  
"It's because you two are here we can go. We're trusting you both with things on this side, capisce?" Dante said.  
"Make haste, Dante," Vergil said.  
"Yeah, I know," Dante replies.

As they walked again Nero still couldn't take it as he ran after the three of them only to get two sets of fists in his face punching him back and into Sparrow who caught him with her arms as well as steady them both with her red wing-like arms that dug into the ground under her.

"Take care, Nero. Adios. And Sparrow? Keep your chin up kid I'll be back soon." Dante said, jumping off the tree and transforming into his DT.  
"I won't lose next time. Hold onto that until then." Vergil said, tossing the book with a 'V' on it to the cousins and soon leaped into the air into his DT form as well and flew down.

All that was left was Freya who smiled sadly towards her son, walking up to him she cupped his cheek in her hand.

"I'm so sorry I gave you away...at the time I thought it was best to protect you," Freya said.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Nero asked.  
"Because I was scared, I thought my own son would hate me," Freya replied tears in her eyes.  
"But I don't," Nero replied.

After that, both mother and son hugged one another as it was finally known the bond these two had even at young ages had never left and that was what made Freya so happy, happy enough to actually cry into her son's shoulder.

"I'm so proud of the man you've become," Freya whispers.  
"Mom...stay please...come meet Kyrie," Nero said.  
"I must go with your father and uncle. But don't worry, I'll return and then we can catch up and I can meet your girlfriend...is that okay?" Freya said.  
"Yeah...just make sure you get a hit on father for me," Nero said.

That made Freya laughed, cupping her sons face in her hands she smiles through her tears and kissed his forehead.

"Take care of your cousin alright? You two get along far better than both of your fathers so it's easy to see...but she'll need you more then ever since Dante is all she has as a parent. She might get upset but as long as your there for her she'll be fine." Freya told.  
"Don't worry mom, I'll make sure she's okay." Nero smiled.  
"I'll see you soon, son," Freya said.

And with that Freya walked towards the edge transforming into her own DT to which was a purple color along with some black and flew down after the twins. Leaving the cousins up on top of the tree along.

"Think we'll see them again?" Sparrow said with a frown.  
"Someday somehow yeah," Nero said.

And with that the cousins left arms around one another in some sort of act of comfort, Sparrow would be upset for a while but she'd be fine since not all her family went to the underworld.

June 16th - 6:26 pm

Since Trish and Lady were elsewhere Nico offered to drive Sparrow back to the shop and she agreed, however, she sat on the couch in the van as she heard Nico and Nero talk to one another about their family being 'gone'.

Nico teased Nero if he'd cry and soon Sparrow mentioned that 'Devils never cry' to them to which lead Nero smirking at Nico since his cousin pitched in but she wasn't really in the mood to play along even more as her mind went to how her dad must be.

'Idiots must be fighting it out...honestly, Aunt Freya...what do you see in uncle?' Sparrow thought.

Nero and Sparrow both had agreed a few minutes ago that their fathers were idiots as their sibling rivalry never seemed to tone down or the fact their pride was too far up that they wouldn't talk it out.

Not there thing indeed.

However suddenly the van stopped which broke Sparrow out of her trance and she fell on the floor groaning at this, she was about to yell at Nico which Nero already was but she then noticed demons in the way.

"Sparrow ready to get back to work?" Nero asked.  
"Heh, hell yeah I am. Let's finish this." Sparrow smirked.

At least she was slightly back to herself. And so both cousins had worked together to take care of the demons that kept coming around them but in the end, they noticed the tree breaking down and disappearing.

Which meant their parents were done finishing it up.

"Guess that's the end then," Nero said.  
"Knowing our fathers...they're fighting it out again after this." Sparrow sighed.  
"I think you might just be right. Come on let's get you home." Nero said, patting her shoulder.  
With a nod of her head, Sparrow followed her cousin back inside the van and soon they were off back to the shop.

**In The Underworld**

Freya, Dante, and Vergil walked up to the root of the tree looking up at it, it had actually been a long time since Freya had been inside the underworld.

"So, all we gotta do is cut this thing down?" Dante asked.  
"That's right," Vergil says.  
"Well, that might take a bit," Freya replied.  
"I'm more than capable of handling this one my own," Vergil tells the two.  
"You're gonna need some help...And someone to keep an eye on you." Dante said.  
"Like hell you're getting off from this. You and I got a hell of a lot to talk about! First, you leave me pregnant mind you, then you cut our sons arm off! Just where you do get off on deciding to do things yourself!? Much less hurt our child!" Freya said, body getting a bit purple around her.

Dante rubbed the back of his neck as he stepped away from the married couple, he kind of knew this would happen and he wasn't about to stop anything else from going on since Freya went through so much when Vergil decided to leave her and go for power instead when she had hoped for a family with his brother.

It happened but not in a way she had hoped, so despite being relieved he was alive and well before her when she woke up Freya was pissed off since for her Nero came first to her now.  
But before they could talk it out some roots came from out of the ground under them to which forced the three to deal with them.

"After this is dealt with your not escaping from this, Vergil!" Freya says.

**Devil May Cry Shop**  
July 24 - 9:24 pm  
(A Few Weeks Later)

Back in the shop was Trish and Lady, they both were waiting on Dante, Freya, and even Sparrow but even she didn't show up. They had brought pizza and had expected to eat it with the three of them but nothing for a while...

The only person who knew where Sparrow was is Morrison as she was actually staying with Nero and Kyrie for a few days due to her feeling of the shop bringing a lot of memories since it's where she and her father lived.

However, she didn't plan to stay away for long...

After the girls talked together mentioning they kind of wanted the place Morrison walked in declining their words as it wasn't going to go to them...but to Sparrow the next generation of a Devil Hunter.

"Sorry Aunt Lady, Aunt Trish, but dad said I can take care of the shop while he's gone," Sparrow said.

Sparrow had returned with a new look, a new coat and a new hair cut to which her white/silver hair was cut up to where it was just above her shoulders.

"However the place isn't free so...Morrison got a gig for me?" Sparrow asked.  
"Sure do kiddo," Morrison said.  
"Can we come?" Lady asked.  
"Sure thing, girls night out is good." Sparrow grins.  
"Now your talking," Trish says.

Just as they all were about to walk back out the doors the lights went off, proving that the rent was needed. And heck Sparrow was gonna make sure the rent was paid on time each time.

**Back In The Underworld**

After they finished cutting the tree from the Underworld and had closed the portal since they were 'trapped' there the twins decided to battle it out as Freya watched pretty much.

As much as she wanted to talk it out with Vergil she found herself sitting on a root with her arms crossed as she watched the twins fight it out, sure it now looked like it wasn't as if they wanted to kill one another but it annoyed her a bit that this is what was needed to go on first before she even talked the problems out they had for over 20 years.

A short moment the two sat down on the ground catching their breath as their wins was a tie, this made Freya sigh loudly and shake her head. These boys never changed not even when they were kids.

Just as they were gonna go for another round of battle demons appeared all around them and Freya quickly took action and soon the three battled the demons killing them. Not long after Vergil spoke up.

"Don't you dare say it!" Vergil says.  
"Jackpot," Dante says it anyways as he grins shooting in front of him.

Vergil stood with his back to Dante, Dante was crouched down and Freya stood on their right in a ready stance to continue fighting these demons.

~Fin~


End file.
